A Chilling Loyalty
by ranopano
Summary: When Lisanna returned to the guild, Natsu, Erza, and herself purpose that Lisanna begin going on missions with them, while Lucy stays back at the guild. But a quick rejection of the idea comes from a certain ice mage that doesn't feel too good about leaving his nakama, and secret crush, behind. Gray x Lucy I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights go to Hiro Mashima.
1. Replacement

As I opened my eyes and sighed, content of the amazing sleep I've just awaken from, I get out of bed, ready for another day at the guild. I heard everyone was throwing a party for the return of Lisanna. I've never really talked to the girl before, but I'm excited to finally talk to her! Natsu talks very highly of her, and I hope she'll become my friend too.

As I walked to my bathroom and took a shower, brushed my teeth, and put on my outfit, I called out Cancer to fix my hair up nicely for the special occasion. Although, while I was taking a walk with Plue, a strange old lady came up to us. She began telling me about how "the love of my life will be stolen from me", or something. But I don't love anyone. I mean sure, I find Natsu and Gray a little cute but to call either of them the love of my life? A little bit too far. Oh well.

Entering the guild I immediately saw a huge crowd of people. "Good morning, everyone!" I shouted happily, but it seemed as if no one even noticed. I walked a little closer to the crowd, and then found out that the person they were all surrounding, was a white-haired girl. Ah! This is probably Lisanna!

I decided I would introduce myself later, when there wasn't so many people gawking and surrounding the mage. Natsu told me she uses take-over magic, like Elfman and Mirajane. Well, makes sense.

As I took a seat onto one of the wooden barstools, Mirajane turned around with a rather happy smile. "Oh, good morning Lucy. I didn't know you were here." She said happily. And sometimes, I feel like she doesn't even know she's dissing me.

"Ah, well. I said good mrning but I don't think anyone heard me actually. I'm guessing the white-haired girl is Lisanna?" I asked, smiling. Lisanna was very pretty, and when i turned around to check out the guild, I saw her getting up close and personal with Natsu.

Mirajane saw where I was looking and a smirk playfully landed on her lips. The former model grabbed an empty glass, and began making a strawberry milkshake before speaking. "They'd make a cute couple, huh? Natsu and Lisanna I mean." She said, handing Lucy her morning delight which sent the celestial spirit mage up in gleeful smiles.

"Mhm." Lucy nodded, then her eyes shifted to a certain ice-mage, who also had a girl literally up in his face. Lucy giggled at the sight of Gray and Juvia, Juvia trying to get as close as possible to him, while Gray just kept on pushing her back.

"Ah! Gray-sama!" Juvia began, "I won't let anyone else have you! You're all Juvia's!" She exclaimed, which visibly made Gray shiver with the look of pure umcomfort spread across his features. His turned to me, a glint lighting up in his eyes as he began making his way over.

"Oi! Lucy! Did you say hello to Lisanna yet?" He asked, sitting beside me and ordering a vanilla icecream sundae.

"No, I didn't get the chance to, what with so many people around her." Lucy laughed, taking a sip from her milkshake. All of a sudden she felt a fairly strong death glare aimed at the back of her head, and she was too afraid to turn around and face the wrath of a girl in love.

As Gray and I talked some more, Erza, Natsu, and Lisanna made their way over to us. But the look on Erza's face seemed sad, and that made me a tad sad too. "Oh, good morning minna! And nice to finally meet you Lisanna! My name is Lucy!" I exclaimed, smiling brightly to try and take the darkened mood away from Team Natsu + Lisanna.

"You as well." Lisanna said, with a somewhat bored tone laced in her voice. My smile faltered but continued to remain, as Lisanna shuffled a little closer to where Natsu was standing.

"So, Luce. Me, Erza, and Lisanna were all talking and we thought that maybe Lisanna could come on a few missions with us? Like, instead of you? Only for a little while though!" Natsu said, a large and hopeful smile spread across his features. I was crest fallen, my smile slowly vanishing and my head being lowered.

"Oi, flame brain, how come I was never asked if this was alright?" Gray yelled, an annoyed look on his face. Erza turned her head to look at Gray.

"Well, we just assumed that you'd be alright with it..." Erza said, making Lisanna turn her head in annoyance towards Gray.

"Well, I'm not. Team Natsu ain't the same without Lucy! You can't just temporarily kick her off the team! I'm staying if you guys are actually going through with this." Gray said, leaning back onto the counter and crossing his arms together. I turned her head towards Gray, a small smile adorning my lips as I mouthed a silent, "thank you."

"Gray, I thought you were my friend." Lisanna piped. Suddenly I wasn't really liking this girl. I know, Gray knew, I'm certain even Natsu knew that she was trying to guilt the ice-mage into accompanying them.

"Just because I don't want my fellow nakama to be left alone while we go around adventuring and taking missions, doesn't mean I'm not your friend." Gray said coldly, making me completely turn around to face the counter once again.

Lisanna gave an annoyed, "tch." And walked over to where Cana was chugging down barrels of booze.

"Oi, ice princess. What's with you? It's not like we're abandoning Lucy." Natsu shouted, a look of anger clear in his eyes. But Gray looked as if he couldn't give a bigger damn, his back still being supported my the counter.

"I-I don't really like this decision either. I don't understand why we can't go all together. Why must I be the one to be left out? Is it because I didn't know you guys when we were little?" I squeaked, standing up with my purse dangling off my forearm.

"No, no, Lucy it's just that-" Erza began, but I didn't let her finish. I walked out of the guild, and a small smile graced my lips as I felt a chilling sensation on my back, letting me know that a certain ice stripper was right there with me.


	2. Soothing

****Gray POV****

"I know Lisanna means well, she probably just wants to be with you guys again. I don't really blame her. I just, don't think that we'll become very good friends until a long period of time." Her soft velvet voice began beside me, "I hope I didn't make anyone upset." She said in a worried tone. Even if she was upset, Lucy would always bring other people first. One of the things I love about her.

"You didn't have to come with me." She spoke once again, making me turn my head to face her with a "hm?"

"I know where you're getting at and everything, but it still doesn't feel right leaving you here all alone. Plus, it would've been better bonding experience if all four of us went together. Lisanna isn't evil, but maybe, she should try to include new people." I said with a huff, a tad bit annoyed with the white haired mage. "But what surprised me the most, would have to be Erza and Natsu. I didn't expect they'd go through with it so easily. Erza's the one always bustin' my balls about being friendlier with Natsu, when she goes and agrees to something like that. And that fire freak needs to get his head checked." I ranted, turning my head quickly towards Lucy when I heard her start quietly chuckling.

"Aha. You got really pumped for a second there. It makes me happy to know that you're still as loyal as always." Lucy laughed, shuffling a tad bit closer to me, and trust me, I was NOT complaining.

"B-But Gray..." She said sweat-dropping, making me confused. "Juvia has been f-following us for some time now... M-Mind telling her to stop splashing me with water." she laughed. Reaching to her back she touched her shirt. I didn't even notice it, but her entire back was damp, and I could clearly see the back of her bra! I felt my cheeks flare up, remembering to always stay in front of Lucy.

"Oi! Juvia." I yelled, stopping my actions and turning around, Lucy following suit. I lent Lucy my white coat to cover herself up, and I began walking towards the now blushing clingy water mage.

"H-Hello there, Gray-sama." Juvia greeted, sending me a smile. But I was not in the mood. First the team and now Juvia, everyone was pissing me off!

"Stop. Following. Me. I do not, I repeat, DO NOT, like you. You're my friend, and nakama, but nothing else." I laid it down flat, but felt a little bad as I saw the water mage tilt her head down and tears splattering onto the pavement below us.

"I-I understand. Juvia is nothing but a nuisance, Juvia will go." She said sadly, walking away just when it started raining.

"Crap, really?" I mumbled, turning around to see a slightly shivering Lucy. Once she noticed me she sent a small wave, and then I remembered that she was already soaking before it even started raining. "Let's go, Luce. You'll catch a cold if you're out here any longer." I might as well talk to Juvia tomorrow.

"That's probably a good idea." Lucy smiled, sending my heart soaring. As we reached her house. She let me inside, and gently took off the jacket. "I'll wash this for you, okay?" A gave a small nod and that was good enough for Lucy. She opened her wardrobe and took a piece of clothing out, probably a shirt. "I'm going to change in the bathroom as well, so make yourself at home."

I did as I was told, laying down on the bed without a care in the world. She walked back out with a new shirt, and then gave a huge sigh.

"Gray, your clothes."

"W-When the hell did that happen?!"


	3. Confrontation

*****NORMAL POV*****

Lucy laughed as realization hit the ice mage. Clad in only his navy blue boxers, Gray scrambled around the room to search for his discarded items of clothing. It was nothing new to Lucy, she was laughing because he was simply too cute.

"You really need to control that stripping habit of yours, Gray." Lucy said in between laughs, Gray still rummaging around for his shirt. He sent Lucy a glare and when he finally found it, he put it on immediately.

"Gee, thanks for the advice, Luce." Gray said sarcastically, but couldn't help but smile when he saw the blonde celestial mage burst out in even more giggles.

"We should probably head back to the guild." Lucy said quietly, making Gray snap his head in her direction.

"Are you ready to confront them?" Gray asked, ready to back Lucy up if his former team began to bash Lucy once more. He's been itching for a fight against a certain flamebrain ever since he left.

"Yeah, and anyways it's best to do it sooner than later." Lucy said with a determined glint in her eye, grabbing her keys off of her desk.

That's why Gray liked her, she would always face her challenged head-on, even if it meant doing something she didn't want to. And if she got really serious, even Natsu would have a tough time beating her in a match. The determined look she always gets in her eyes whenever she's about to go out and face her challenges, pumps up Gray to try his hardest too.

"Then, shall we?" He walked to the door and held it open for his beautiful crush, his heart fluttering when he heard a soft giggle and a small, 'thank you.'

As they reached the guild, Gray took the initiative to open the large wooden doors first, returning the greeting she got from his fellow nakama, Lucy dd as well. It seemed like the entire 'Lisanna is back' commotion has died down, so people weren't ignoring her anymore! What a relief.

Erza was the first one to run up to them both, followed by a petite bookworm that was worried about her best friend suddenly storming off. "Levy.." Lucy sighed with content, happy to see her best friend was worried about her.

"Lucy, listen," Erza began, gripping Lucy by the shoulders with a look of regret in her chocolate eyes. The red-head apologized several times, then pulled Lucy in for a bone crushing hug. "I'm so so so sorry. It was wrong of me to be a part of kicking you off the team temporarily. Please, forgive me."

Lucy gave a warm smile, hugging Erza back until she released her. "It's fine Erza. I could never stay mad at one of my best friends and fellow nakama. Sure, I was a little hurt, but Gray helped me get through it. I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for suddenly running off like that." Erza smiled, and so did Levy, overhearing their conversation.

Levy shuffled over to Gray, who was also smiling at the warm scene in front of him. She gave him a small elbow into the side. "So, finally making your move, huh?" Levy asked, a large, knowing smile appearing on her lips, making Gray blush. A week before the entire incident, Gray had walked over to Levy, and asked her what it would take to win over Lucy's heart, Levy being her best friend and all.

And two days before that, Lucy had gone to Levy and told her about her tiny crush on Gray.

"Sh-Shut up." Gray retorted, reverting his face to the entrance. His blush cooled down, and Levy began snickering, making Gray wonder why the hell he even asked her for help. Considering her response that time was, "just go for it, you big baby! Oh, and give her a novel while you're confessing."

It was Natsu's turn to stalk over to where the four have gathered, making Lucy tense, Erza catching her uncomfortableness.

"Hey, Luce. Did you come up with an answer yet?" Natsu said, Lisanna following him, clinging onto him like a dog to a rubber ball. Lucy was shocked, and Gray was just about to wallop the living shit out of the flame-headed idiot. But Levy stopped him.

"I thought I said that I didn't really like the idea, before I left." Her voice was a little shaky. She expected Natsu to run over to her, and apologizing just like Erza had, then everything would get back to normal. But no, he was still hung up on leaving Lucy behind.

"Fine, then it can just be Natsu and I." Lisanna piped up, making Lucy nod shyly. Where had all of her confidence gone? "I just wanted to go on a mission with my closest friends, I didn't mean any harm by bringing up the idea." She said, trying to clear herself up without actually apologizing. Lucy gave a curt nod once more.

"Lisanna, tell me." Ohoho, now she has to deal with a pissed off ice mage with a knack for stripping. "Why didn't you suggest Lucy come with us. You should've seen how excited she was to meet you, to befriend you, but it seemed like you can't accept new people. Why is that? Does that also mean you won't accept Wendy, Gajeel, or Carla?" He said in a calm voice, but his facial expression was everything but calm.

"I-I.." Lisanna stood, stuttering as her cheeks flared with embarrassment. Natsu walked up to Gray, giving his now-bare chest a small shove.

"Oi, ice princess, what the hell?" Natsu began, forming a fist with his right hand. He was very over protective of Lisanna, and Lucy understood that, but, it hurt her knowing her best friend no longer cared for her.

"AND YOU." Gray yelled, shoving Natsu back, getting even more enraged than before. "How can you just abandon Lucy like that? Sure, you like Lisanna more than a friend, hell, you two might even be dating right now-" Lisanna's cheeks turned the color of Erza's hair. "-But listen here, I don't give two fucks. You hurt your own nakama, she was CRYING, you flame brain! Get your fucking act together and stop acting like some selfish, lovestruck prick!" Gray finished, panting heavily.

Everyone was taken aback, awe struck, Lucy was on the verge of tears, at the ice mage's sudden outburst. Lucy walked over to him, and grasped a hold of his hand, making him look over to see a smiling blonde celestial wizard with what he hoped, happy tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Thank you." She whispered, wiping her tears with her free hand, reaching up to give Gray a kiss on the cheek once her face wasn't so wet. His cheeks turned crimson, as he actually became, _flustered. _

Lisanna now had tears streaming down her cheeks, and Natsu was looking like he was about to kill. "I-I felt like I was being replaced, that's why. That's why I didn't want her to come with us," A soft voice came from the white-haired mage, currently sobbing behind Natsu. Everyone's heads turned to her.

Lucy didn't know whether to be offended or not. She was being treated like a replacement, but she did understand where Lisanna was coming at, vaguely.

"I hope we can become friends, Lisanna. Because I'm not just some replacement, but a proud wizard of Fairy Tail that joined Team Natsu. And I'm really happy to be able to go on missions that always turn out wrong, and I enjoy laughing with them after gettting a major deduction out of our pay for ruining something. And I want you to experience those things with us, too. But that doesn't mean I need to get left behind."

"I, Lucy Heartfilia, am a proud memebr of fairy Tail, not just a replacement! And I want to become one of your friends!" Lucy finished, giving a respectable bow in Lisanna's direction. Lisanna placed her hand over her mouth, and a small smile appeared. She wiped her tears and ran up to hug Lucy was she straightened back up again.

"Okay," the take over mage began, "let's be friends."


	4. Vanilla Icecream

"Lucy-san!" The petite dragon slayer ran up to me, and I smiled warmly. She was followed by her exceed, Carla, and by the time they got to us, they were out of breath.

"Hi, Wendy! Is there something wrong?" I smiled, and then Wendy smiled in return. I really haven't been able to talk to her much, which made me upset. Wendy was the cutest little girl ever, and Lucy likes to think of her as a little sister.

"Master wants to see you! He has some good news!" Wendy said excitedly. I tried to ask her what it was about, but she told me she didn't have a clue. I glanced up at Gray, who was grinning back at me. "He said everyone was allowed to come and listen as well!" And with that, everyone got smiles on their faces. Turns out they were just as curious as I was.

"Okay." I said warily, beginning my descent up to the Master's office. I knocked three times, and then heard a loud, 'Come in!' As everyone piled into the large office, that was adorned with many certificates, medals, and pictures that Fairy Tail has accumulated, we all took a seat. The only two standing were Erza, and Mira, who was also invited.

"Gramps, spit it out already!" Gray exclaimed, exicted to hear the 'good news'.

"Okay, okay. Lucy, as an apology for being such bad nakama to you over the past few months, everyone in the guild pitched in and we ended up..." I was on the edge of my seat, and it turns out everyone else was as confused as I was. I didn't hear anything about this.

"We managed to buy back the Heartfilia estate, and are in the middle of restoring it!" A hand went to cup over my mouth, my face probably showing the expression of pure shock and happiness. Tears began to stream down my cheeks, as everyone else was smiling, patting my back, and cheering. I huge smile lit up my features as I wiped away my tears.

"I-I can't thank you enough. Well, then, I guess, we can use the mansion as the official party place for Fairy Tail!" I exclaimed, which made Master grin. He seemed to like the idea of not destroying his own guild whenever they had parties, he could destroy someone elses home! Lucy laughed as Natsu shouted "PAAARRRTTTYYYY!" And everyone got pumped up. I ran outside to everyone, who seemed to have heard the news, and began to announce.

"Party at the Heartfilia mansion! Thank you guys, so, so much! You reall are the best nakama anyone could ever have!" The entire guild errupted into cheers and laughs, Cana yelling, 'who's bringing the beer?!' and everyone laughing even harder. "Tonight! Don't worry, Cana, I'll have as much booze as you want!"

She chuckled and smiled, sending me a good thumbs up. Everyone began to talk about the party, and I got my stuff ready to leave. Master asked where I was going, to which I responded;

"Believe it or not, over the past month I've been going on small solo missions and been saving up my own money! Plus, I could move out of my apartment and save more money from rent! I have to get stuff set up for the party." Gray stepped up, grabbing my hand with a large, warm, smile.

"Then, let's go. We did always seem to work the best together after all, Lucy." He said, causing my cheeks to flare and Happy to say his signature,

"He liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikes youu!"

"Stop rolling your tongue like that!" I yelled, flustered, and everyone laughed once more. Gray and I ran out of the guild, and I was happy to finally have everything back to normal. "Gray, I need to tell you something..."

"Anything, Luce." He replied, stopping to look at me as we reached the apartment. I unattached our hands, and a look of disappointment flashed through his features, making me chuckle.

"I..I love you, Gray Fullbuster!"

It seemed like today was full of confrontations. H stood there, looking completely flabbergasted and flustered. My head was now facing the floor, and I was in a bowing stance. My cheeks felt like they were going to melt off and I knew they were completely crimson.

"I..." He began, seeming to finally regain his composure and coughed into his hands, looking away with a slight pink tint covering his pale cheeks. "I..love you too, Lucy Heartfilia."

He turned to look at me, and before I knew it, he made an ice heart out of thin air, and handed it to me. I gave a goofy smile, hugging the small scuplture to my chest, and running up to hug him. I pulled back, got on my tip-toes, and gave him a heart warming kiss right then and there.

And I could feel his smile when he reached around my waist, and kissed me back. And, I tasted...

Vanilla icecream?


	5. Christmas Special!

As the two Fairy Tail mages began to make their way to Lucy's apartment, a small white speck landed on her nose. She glanced up, her eyes widening at the sight of thousands of small specks of snow falling slowly onto the cement and themselves. A twinkle placed itself in Lucy's eyes, as she held out her gloved hands to catch a few stray flakes.

"Gray... It's snowing!" She exclaimed, taking his hand a twirling through the white.

"Well, Christmas is in only two days, it makes sense that we would get a little snowfall." He laughed as the couple twirled around, stealing glances from strangers with all the same thought; 'are those two mental?' Although the two mages couldn't care less.

Gray had an idea flash through his mind, and he grabbed Lucy's hand and took off smiling in the direction of the Sakura Tree. Lucy's eyes twinkled even more once she laid her sight on Magnolia's own Christmas tree. The Sakura tree was beautifully adorned with multiple ornaments, using the color scheme of dark blue, white, and grey. It looked like the entire guild was already there, and once Erza and Happy spotted Gray and Lucy holding hands, they got a knowing look in there eyes and shouted;

"They liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike each other!" And that caused the entire guild to burst out in cheers of joy and laughs, Gray and Lucy's faces matching the brilliant red of Erza's hair. Shoot! Lucy forgot her presents back at her apartment! Well, nothing a little magic can't fix.

Whipping out a golden key, a smirk adorned her face as she chanted the familiar words of: "The gate of the maiden, I open thee! Virgo!" And a pink-haired maid popped out from a puff of smoke. She bowed, and as Lucy whispered into her ears, she quickly dug a hole and took off. Loke then came out, bowing to his princess then walking off after explaining he was here on his own magic. After giving a guy hug to Gray, followed by a high five and a whisper into the ear, (which left Gray leaving a strand of curses towards the playboy) he walked off to go greet the other guild members.

"Hime-sama." The maid reappeared, giving both Lucy and Gray a startle. SHe handed Lucy a large bag, and as Lucy peered inside, she smiled.

"Thank you, Virgo, go and enjoy the party." With that the maid gave a nod, and walked off with Loke to say hello. "Gray, go to our team, I'll be right there."

"What are you doing?" He asked, curious as to why she didn't want to go with him. He tried peering into the bag, but that just earned him a Lucy chop to the head. "Fine fine. If you need anything just call." Lucy gave a nod as Gray stalked off, and by the looks of it, he and Natsu already got into a fight. Oh, now Erza was getting into it, and now they were both getting beat.

Lucy walked up to the Sakura tree, and began placing small gifts around it, leaving nametags for each and every one of the guild members. There was one present she didn't put around the tree, and she had her reasons. After that she just walked over to her team, standing next to Gray and smiling as they all babbled on about the snow, and how Natsu wanted to set everything on fire, and then a punch from Erza, and then Wendy needed to cast some magic. They were all laughing by the time Natsu was healed, though, and it truly was a great time.

"Oi! Lucy! What are these?" Cana yelled, holding a small blue neatly wrapped box with a small card hanging off the bow, suddenly everyone picked one up, and they all walked over to us. Natsu, Erza, Wendy, and everyone else went to get theres. "Everyone got one, but I can't find Gray's." Cana said, whispering to Lucy. Lucy just smiled, nodded, and said she got everything under control.

"They're small gifts from me, to you. I wanted to thank everyone for always being there for me, and for being the best nakama I could have ever wished for. You guys give me my motivation, and I really couldn't wish for a better family then all of you. And Gray," Lucy dug into her bag, pulling out a cute little box, neatly wrapped with navy blue sparkling wrapping paper, and a large bow. "Your present." He looked shocked, and as he opened it, mist became to come out, then suddenly, stars shot into the air.

The stars twinkled around in the snow, and the box was frozen on the inside, for what was inside was a small sculptured piece of ice, in the form of a heart. As Gray picked it up, he could see multiple small white stars dancing around on the inside. "Lucy..." Everyone was captivated by the dancing stars, and while they opened theirs, more stars came out. By the time everyone was done opening their presents, all of the twinkling stars spelt out Lucy's favorite guild:

FAIRY TAIL

"It took a lot of magic power, and I got some help from my spirits, but I really wanted to give you guys a good Christmas gift. Sorry if it's a little tacky." Lucy laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. Suddenly, she was wrapped with two large, strong, and surprisingly warm arms. Lucy smiled as she realized the one hugging her, was none other than the one she loved.

"I love you, Luce." He whispered, pulling back and capturing her lips in a warm and meaningful kiss. Lucy smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck while everyone hollered and cheered for the couple. Master Makarov soon came out, and opened his own gift.

As he opened his gift, tears came to his eyes. Lucy turned and looked at the master, and gena to explain. "With the help of Laxus, Mira, and Gildarts, I was able to put together a small photo album of everyone in Fairy Tail, all of our happy times, all of our victories, and in the back, there's a special little section that only you can open." The blonde celestial wizard informed the lovingly guild master, and as he flipped to the back of the page, he pulled out a small photo of him and everyone in the guild, when they were all children.

"I know I couldn't be there," Lucy started, "but I know you love me all the same. Merry Christmas, Master." She smiled, and he suddenly put up his right hand, sticking out only his index finger and his thumb, pointing them towards the sky. Everyone, with loving smiles on their faces, did the same, and this truly was...

A Christmas you'd only expect in a Fairy Tail.


	6. Deadline

"Luuuuuuuccceeeeee!" A certain ice-mage yelled from across the guild hall. I looked up from my strawberry milkshake and stared my boyfriend who was now holding a slip of paper in front of my face. "Let's go on a mission! Just me and you!" He said excitedly, like a little kid on Christmas.

"Tomorrow is Christmas, the trains will be really busy." I commented after reading the location stated on the flyer. Oh no, I was NOT travelling to Hargeon on one of the most important days of the year.

Suddenly, Natsu came in, and began shouting at Gray. "Hey, ice princess! I wanna go too!" He shouted. I sighed, seeing as how Gray was now yelling back and Erza was coming up.

"Screw off, flame brain! I wanna spend some alone time with Luce! We ARE dating after all!" He said, boasting on how he has a girlfriend and Natsu didn't. You would've thought that Lisanna would be dating Natsu, correct? Well, turns out Natsu didn't like Lisanna that way, but she's still trying! And they're making progress, with a little help from Mirajane and myself.

"ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING!" Shouted an angry Titania, freezing Natsu, Gray, and myself into place. I wasn't even guilty of everything yet I was scared. "Gray. Natsu and I will be accompanying you out on this mission. Turns out it's suppose to be an S-class mission anyways. It must've gotten misplaced.

"B-But-"

"Do I hear back talk?"

"N-No ma'am!" Gray piped, and I looked over at him with an apologetic look. He gave me a smirk, then walked over. "Lucy. Let's go back to your place." Erza's, Mirajane's, Natsu's, everyone's, mine, all of our faces were beet red. And as Gray took me by the wrist and began pulling me out of the guild I tried calling for help.

"G-Gray! Wait! It's not what you think! Gray? Graaaay!" I babbled, but everyone's faces were too embarrassed to even look up. The moment especially got awkward when Happy flew in, his hand over his smiling mouth;

"They're going to do thaaaaaaaaaaaaat."

"SHUT UP HAPPY!" I yelled, then got shut out from the guild. Gray led me home, then pushed me down onto the bed, towering over me with the same smirk he wore once he dragged me out. Except, his shirt was off. Habit? Or intentional? "G-Gray..."

"Pfft. Everyone's faces were fucking hilarious!" He rolled off of me, and landed beside me, holding his stomach and laughing that cute little laugh of his. My face was still cherry red, and upon seeing it, he began to laugh more.

"Lucy..."

"Huh? Wait, Lucy, no. I'm sorry!"

"...KICK!" And there he went flying off my bed and into the wall. I began laughing as he got up, rubbing his head, and began mumbling curses under his breath. I beckoned him over to me, and one he stood beside my bed, I began phase 2 of my payback.

Positioning myself on my knees I hooked my arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss, one that he was glad to return. His cold hands landed on my waist, and then I pulled back. I traced my lips over to his neck, then gently began to kiss. His face turned beet red as his eyes were almost glazed over. "Just kidding." I stopped, then grabbed a book. He stood there, utterly shell shocked as I opened my current novel and began to read.

"Y-You...you tease!" He exclaimed, then tackled me.

***The next day.***

Finally, it was Christmas. And when i woke up I was sore all over. Getting up, I dragged myself to the bathroom as I noticed Gray was still asleep. I ran my eyes over my reflection, and grew red once I saw the small red mark on my neck. He..He..He gave me a hickey!

I sighed, and then just decided I'll either try to cover that up, or wear a choker. I showered, brushed my teeth, combed my hair, then began applying the foundation whilst still in a towel.

Suddenly I felt two arms capture me from behind, and before I could scream, my mouth was covered. But I know this vanilla scent anywhere. Gray peered into the mirror, and saw the foundation that was being applied.

"Aww, why try and hide it?" He joked, and I pushed him away to walk out. He stayed in the washroom, and I heard the shower turning on. I took this time to get dressed, wearing a red santa dress and a clip on santa hat, with black combat boots. It was a little revealing, but, It's Christmas!

As Gray walked out, his face dropped upon seeing me and my little costume. He walked back into the washroom, where I threw his clothes and a little santa hat in.

"I'm not wearing this get up." Gray replied, walking out of the washroom in a full santa outfit. He unbuckled the jacket, and ripped off the large sweater underneath. He ditched the red pants and wore his usual jeans instead, only keeping the coat over his bare chest and his santa hat. I was almost caught drooling, as he snickered and we left for the guild.

"Merry Christmas!" I yelled as I entered the guild, and was glad to see all of the girls wearing little santa outfits as well. Mira, just a little hat, whilst Erza joined me in going all out. We gave each other a thumbs up for spirit, and then headed over to them.

"Wow Gray..." Mirajane said, raking her eyes over him. I laughed as he looked away.

"It was either this or that god awful entire costume. I see Natsu's rocking it, though." Gray chuckled, making me avert my attention to the dragon slayer who was currently laughing loudly and obnoxiously. He was spewing fire whilst in the entire outfit, complete with the sack on his back and the cap on his head. I liked Gray's outfit much better though, for obvious reasons.

"He's really...festive." I commented, to which everyone laughed and he came and joined us.

"You're one to say, Lucy." Mirajane said, giving me a small wink. I laughed and then greeted Natsu as he came barreling towards us.

"Merry Christmas!" He yelled, wearing the same goofy grin he wore everyday. We all gave him the festive saying back, and then began laughing and asking if there were any missions we could possibly do.

"There's one on the bulletin board. The owner of a wealthy business reported that his daughter disappeared and he wants to get her back so he could spend at least a little Christmas with her. There's a deadline, though, considering Christmas doesn't last forever. I feel bad, but nobody wants to take it." A wealthy business man, lost his daughter? Slight nostalgia hit me as I stood up and said;

"I'll take it. I think this guy deserves a Christmas with his daughter whom he seems to care very much for." A sad smile adorned my mouth, and I could feel everyone looking at me, but I just had to do it.

"I'm going too." Gray said, looking at me with a smile that was seemingly contagious. I gave a slight nod.

"Me too." Erza said, followed by Natsu's;

"Team Natsu is back together!" We all laughed, got the flyer stamped, and prepared for our mission.


	7. Onee-chan

***Gray's POV***

We were running, grateful for the fact this guy actually lived near us for once. We quickly knocked on the door of the large villa, that was near the border of town. After introducing ourselves as members of the Fairy Tail guild, the old man let us in.

"It turns out she ran away for her boyfriend, she didn't want to be with me this Christmas." The old man said after he made us all sit down in his great room. Our eyes widened, but as I turned around, I saw Lucy staying completely still, no source of surprise on her face.

"I think I know the reason." Lucy piped up, making everyone else look at her as well. "Perhaps, you've been neglecting your daughter, putting your job before her at all times. Perhaps she needed you at one point, and you weren't there. Maybe you didn't support her decisions. Maybe, maybe, just maybe, you weren't acting like a real father should. Because I know for a fact no girl would just leave her father for no reason!" There were tears streaming down her face, and she was now standing up. The old man just bowed his head.

"Because every single girl and boy, they need a father and a mother. And if one of them dies, or one of them just doesn't give a shit, they need the other one to help them, to support them. Because, especially girls, they need a father in their lives to always protect them from the bad boys, or congratulate them for their accomplishments, or spend time with them. They need them to teach them how to read and drive, they need them to be there when they turn that special age, or have a school event that they're starring in. Every little kid needs a dad. And sir, you'll need an absolute Christmas miracle to make up all of the mistakes you've made."

"Now we are guild members, and we will find your daughter if you want us to, but let me tell you this, I will not enjoy having to bring that girl back to a father that doesn't care." And with that, Lucy took the piece of paper listing all of the girls information from the table, then stomped out. Natsu looked completely livid, Erza turned her back on the man, and I was already running after Lucy in attempts to catch up with her and calm her down.

As I left the large house, I saw a certain blonde sitting on the high curb dividing the river from the pathway with her dog spirit Plue. I walked towards her, than sat right beside her, Plue jumping in my lap just as all the other Nikolai did when we visited the spirit realm.

I put my hand on hers, causing her to flinch, but then her body began to gradually relax once again. And we just sat there. Sat there in our comfortable silence thinking of the past. I was thinking of Ur, and I was sure she was thinking of her dad, and her mom, and her old mansion, and maybe even Michelle. I didn't know, and I didn't want to break this silence just to ask her.

But instead, she ended up breaking it. "I knew what this type of mission would be like. One of those nostalgic missions that provide a lot of pain and happiness and at the same time is going to be tough. One of those nostalgic missions where you're just glad you have the luxury of having your friends comfort you when you're down, and you being able to do the same for them. I hate these type of missions, but I also love them." With that, I hugged her. No kiss, no teasing, no smirk or playful wink. I hugged her, and once I heard sobs racking her body I knew she needed it. They were all there for me during the battle with Lyon at Galoona Island, we were all there for Erza at the Tower Of Heaven, and we were all there for Natsu and Wendy once we reached Edolas, and we were all there for Lucy when the reborn Oracion Seis appeared. We're nakama, we love each other, she's my girlfriend, I love her more than anyone.

"I probably look so weak right now." She gave a light chuckle, releasing a few sniffles then turning to face me, smiling as I leaned over to kiss her tears away.

"You don't. Lucy, you're honestly the strongest, most badass, wise, and amazing person I've ever met. And if you want to, you can go kick that geezers ass. And if you want to, we can go find that girl and you can talk to her. What do you wanna do?" I told her, releasing her from the hug then getting off the curb, just in time to see Erza dragging Natsu out of the villa, his fists flaming.

"It's Christmas, let's get the girl back for him and if anything happens after that, it's his own problem. Although I don't want another raid on Fairy Tail because of an upset father who doesn't know when to give up." Lucy chuckled lightly, and then didn't even bother to ask why Natsu was so pissed.

"Apparently her boyfriend is a member of a small guild all the way in Crocus. I'm guessing he probably took her there." Erza informed us, as we all began running towards the train station.

"W-Wait. But Crocus means taking a train! Hell no we don't have Wendy with us this time!" Natsu yelled, as we all dived into the bus heading for Crocus.

"God you're weak, flame brain." I commented.

"Shut up, ice princess!" Natsu retorted.

"Then I'll just knock you out and you can lay on my lap."Erza gave a smile, and Natsu went pale. As I took my seat beside Lucy per usual, Natsu was already out cold and his head was on Erza's lap. Lucy Erza, and I just played a game of Go Fish on the lift-up table that was provided for every booth. Then we played President, then Crazy 8's, then eventually fell asleep.

We all woke up to the intercom informing everyone that we reached Crocus, so Erza dragged Natsu out, woke him up, and we dashed for the small guild known as; Hellborn Monkey. To be honest, that guild name sounded lamer than that red riding hood guild. And it was probably a dark one too. Hmph, like killing two birds with one stone. Natsu and I get to release some anger on the lame ass guild, Erza and Lucy can deal with the girl.

"It's creepy in here. And it smells like rotting food." Lucy said, as Erza opened the guild doors. Every member of the small guild turned to look at us, their eyes gazing lustfully at Erza and Lucy. Oh fuck no. The guild was filled with metal heads and druggies, and Lucy was right, something was rotting in here.

"We're looking for Emily Lowington. That's all. We're from the guild Fairy Tail, and we're here to retrieve a missing daughter." Erza announced, making everyone in the guild snicker.

"We can get the blondie and the red head to be put to good use. Kill the other ones." assumingly their boss said, taking out his cigar as all of the other guild members charged. Erza didn't even switch into any special armour, she just summoned a sword and began dealing with one flank.

"Roar of the fire dragon!" Natsu yelled, flames taking out another entire side of the guild.

"Ice make: Hammer!" I yelled, getting into the proper two hand stance and calling upon a giant hammer to stomp on another side of the guild. Now, it was Lucy's turn.

"Gate of the scorpion, I open thee: Scorpio!" And a guy came out of thin air, a giant scorpion tail supporting his stance as he began to blast sand. It did a great impact, and Erza swiped in to find the only girl in the guild, and lucky for us, she matched the description.

"We are! Got a date with Aquarius, so I gotta go! Bye!" The spirit said, and Lucy gave a friendly wave back. The guild master looked up with terror in his eyes as Natsu and I looked down at him. Judging by his appearance we probably looked fuckin' horrifying right now.

"I got Emily. Let's go." Erza informed us, and I saw Lucy's gaze shift to a struggling girl with tears streaming down her face. 

"No! I don't wanna go back! He doesn't care about me! I don't care if they were going to rape me here, just don't take me back." Lucy walked over to the girl, and handed her a pamphlet with a smiling face.

"We all have to confront our troubles and fears at some point in our lives. Running away won't solve anything. Please go talk to your dad, and then maybe you can consider joining Fairy Tail. It's a fun guild full of amazing people whom I consider a family." Lucy continued to smile, and Erza and Natsu and I smiled too. Then, we heard the sound of a hand colliding with a cheek, and suddenly Lucy had a red mark on the side of her face.

"I don't wanna join your guild! I just wanna stay here! With my boyfriend." Lucy held her stinging cheek, and I lost my temper, stomping up to the girl who had fear placed in her eyes once she saw me coming at her. I grabbed her by the collar and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Don't. Touch. Lucy. Listen up, girl. Lucy has gone through all of the same pain, and you know how she got over it? By growing a pair and telling her dad straight up that she doesn't wanna live like an object anymore! So if you hate it so much stop fuckin' runnin' away and confront him! And then you can do whatever the fuck you want! But I swear to Mavis if you touch Lucy one more time I won't guarantee you'll be goin' back home without any injuries." Her face showed great fear, and tears began to streak down her face, I let her go once I felt a hand placed on my shoulder.

I turned around, then checked Lucy's cheek. "It was just a slap, Gray, nothing else. You don't have to worry so much." She placed her small delicate hand on mine, taking it off of her cheek and settling with just holding it by her side. I gave a nod then looked up at Erza.

"So?" I asked.

"I'll find a lacrima then contact her dad, he can come pick her up on his own. Of course we'll supervise her until then, but I don't feel like transporting an emotionally unstable girl who just hit one of our nakama." I gave a nod at Erza's response, and Natsu went digging further into the guild, soon coming out with a crystal ball.

"I could only find this." He said, and I'm surprised he didn't break it. Erza used her magic power to activate it, then quickly got in contact with a nervous looking father. "Hey! Old man! We got your daughter. Now come pick her up." Natsu yelled, scrunching his face up close to the ball. I let out a chuckle once Erza pushed him back, making him go flying into the wall.

"Whatcha laughin' at ice princess?!"

"Just your stupidity flame freak!"

And there goes our fighting, we began exchanging punches left and right, and completely stopped when we heard Erza.

"ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING?"

"N-No ma'am! We're best buds, you see!" Natsu and I said simultaneously, putting an arm around each others shoulders and doing a small jig. Lucy laughed, and I even saw Emily crack a smile.

The man told us to stay here and that he was on his way, and he got here in an hour flat. He quickly ran out of him car, and handed his furious daughter a small present. "Since you ran away I didn't have a chance to give this to you." The old man smiled, kneeling down to get in eye level with his sitting daughter. She opened it hastily, and then pulled out a small silver charm bracelet.

"It belonged to your mother. And if you don't want to return to the house I understand. I just want you to know that I'm sorry for not treating you like a daughter. I'm so, so, so, sorry. This mage over here-" He pointed at Lucy. "-taught me that what I was doing was so so wrong. I promise to be a better father if you come back home- no, even if you don't come home at all."

The girl sprang into tears, then hugged her dad. We all exchanged Merry Christmas', but before she got in her car she ran up to Lucy and gave her hug. "Sorry, Onee-chan. I'm sorry I hit you." Lucy's face showed shock the first time this mission, and her face sported a smile like never before once she heard the 'onee-chan.'

Lucy hugged the younger teen back, then waved goodbye to her as she ran to join her father in the car to return home. "And maybe," The girl shouted from her car. "Maybe I'll consider joining Fairy Tail!" We all smiled widely, then gave her a wave as they sped off.


	8. Nirvana Is Back?

**Two chapters less than an hour apart? Merry Christmas my dear readers! Thanks for all of the support, reviews, favorites, follows, and the reads! I honestly didn't think I would continue this, but I'm glad you guys like the story! Love you all! ^-^**

We were hit with a new mission right when we got back to the guild, everyone looking nervous. I walked up to a disturbed looking Cana, tapping her on her shoulder until she finally turned around.

"What's happening?" I asked her, my eyes widening once I heard the problem.

"Apparently Hargeon is having a civil war."

Natsu, Wendy, Erza, Gray, and I booked it out of the guild after hearing the location, we were all pumped up, not caring about the fact that we just defeated an entire dark guild. Our energy was back in less than a second.

Before team Natsu boarded the train for Hargeon, Wendy had to cast Troia, and then we had to squeeze onto the busy train. It was one of those fancy trains, and for a special Christmas surprise, Makarov had booked all of us our own private cabin.

"We have a reserved cabin for the guild Fairy Tail." Erza managed to say to the stewardess, who was currently running in her place. Guess she's use to it. She nodded, then led us seven (including the exceeds) to a small wooden cabin at the back of the train. It was nothing too extravagant, just our own booth, a bed scrunched up, and a mini fridge.

I sat beside Gray, Natsu beside Erza, and Wendy and the exceeds sat on the bed. We began to discuss the mission, in all seriousness for once. It was really tough, or so the description says.

"It says to meet with the mayor once we reach Hargeon. Apparently most of the small guilds have walked over to the dark side." Erza told us, looking at the slip once more. "And for 350,000 Jewels it must be bad."

"Kinda reminds me of Nirvana. Of Oracion Seis." I said, gaining full attention. "It seems kind of similar. I mean, if I remember correctly it managed to turn one of our own bad for a period of time, and one of theirs good." The others nodded.

"As long as I get to kick some ass I'm all good." Gray said, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. His muscular, beautiful, bare- Wait, bare?!

"Gray, your shirt." I sweat dropped, laughing a little as realization hit him and he began looking around for his shirt. Everyone laughed, and that lightened the mood a little.

"It's probably not going to be as big as Nirvana, though. Oracion Seis is still locked up and we destroyed Nirvana." Carla piped up, earning a nod from Erza.

"Guess we'll know for sure how large and bad it is once we hit there. It won't take long, too." As we ordered food, troia eventually wore off and Natsu began to try holding in his vomit. Wendy had to cast another troia, and then the rest of the time was spent on Natsu forcibly laying on Erza's lap, and Gray, Wendy, and I chatting.

We soon reached Hargeon, and were able to stretch our limbs from the long ride. Natsu kissed the ground, and we began on our way towards the town hall. As we reached the rather, erm, expensive-looking building, I reminded Erza to keep Natsu at bay whilst I calmed down Gray. The destruction of this building could happen very quickly, what with these two around. Erza gave a nod, keeping Natsu in her sights.

We all walked up to the receptionist, and informed her we were the guild that they major has requested to come solve the problem. She nodded then got up, motioning for us to get in a pristine white elevator with her. We all stepped in, it being a little cramped so Gray and I had to squeeze together. To say the smirk he was giving me was making me blush, would be a total understatement. I was beet red, and he was enjoying it. I felt him get even closer to me, if that was even possible, on PURPOSE. And considering how everyone's attention is on the receptionist who was informing us about the incident, Gray was too busy teasing me. Little kisses on my neck were placed as I covered my mouth with my hand, stifling a moan.

He soon moved my hand away and enveloped me in a kiss, to which I returned ten times over.

"Ah we've reached our stop." Que me pushing Gray away from me, straightening out my clothes, and coughing once in my hand before anyone had a chance to see what we were doing. Gray just chuckled as we exited out. The lady led us to large wooden doors at the end of a long white hallway, filled with various medals, awards, pictures, and other things along the egg white walls. As the doors opened, revealing a short old man with a small old suit sitting in a large black leather chair behind an oak desk, Erza stepped up before us.

"Hello, sir. My name is Erza Scarlet, and this is my team. We're here regarding your request for us to take care of whatever was happening with the guilds. May you please provide us with more insight on the situation." Erza said, and i gave a wave once she mentioned her team.

"Ah yes. My name is Boro. Recently all of the good guilds in the town have gone bad, and have been causing multiple thefts and kidnappings. There was even a reported murder from said guilds." My mouth opened in shock, and suddenly, this felt worse than Nirvana.

"Wait, their killing people!?" I exclaimed, and Gray grabbed my hand, in an attempt to calm me down. He was right, I could handle this...maybe. The mayor just gave a nod, wiping a tear from his eye.

He straightened his back then said, "We tried sending police, but they got back all beaten up, some not even making it back. We've even reported it to other guilds, whom always claim that they're too scared. You're the first major guild we've contacted. We really need your help."

Natsu set his fists aflame as he stepped forward, a look of determination and anger in his eyes as he said his signature phrase. Wendy's hair was flying up, I was swinging around my keys, Erza drew her sword, and Gray's fists were visibly frosting.

"I'm all fired up."


	9. Airspace Enemy

As they all exited the town hall, the five mages began making our way to the first guild they could see. Erza kicked open the door, making all of the drunkards look at them like the people in Hellborn Monkey. Lucy didn't even bother looking at the guilds name, she just knew they had to knock them out, then give them all a special antidote that the mayor had given them before they left.

The guild members cackled, one even walking up to Lucy and putting a hand over her shoulder. He licked his lips, and Lucy put on a disgusting face, trying to push the idiot off of her, but, she forgot, she was dating a rather temper mental ice mage that disliked other men putting his hands on his girlfriend.

"Fuck off, you idiot. Don't ever touch Lucy." Gray said, kicking the guy in the face and sending him flying. Lucy gave her thanks and Erza prepared for battle.

"We are Fairy Tail, and it is our job to make sure no more guilds turn bad. Re-quip, flight armor!" And with that, Titania was surrounded by a magical glow, re-appearing in her armor that specialized speed, and began dashing around, attacking everyone she could. She was fast, so the other mages barely had time to counter, and if they did, Erza would always block.

"Open: Gate of the Lion; Loke!" And out popped a strawberry blonde, immediately saying hello to his fellow guild members before going and knocking out the rest of the guild. He came back to Lucy, bowed, gave her hand a kiss, then returned to his world. Gray mumbled something under her breath about him being 'too flirty' or 'he's annoying.' Lucy just gave a chuckle. She stretched her arms before calling out her other spirit. "Open: Gate of the Maiden; Virgo!" And out popped a teenager like themselves who was sporting a maids costume and a pink bob. She bowed.

"Punishment, Princess?" She asked, her signature catchphrase annoying Lucy as always.

"No. Can you go around and give the members of this guild this antidote. It should be able to reverse the effects." Her spirit nodded, quickly finishing the job. Erza left a note on one of their heads, then they left the guild.

"Aww, man. You guys cleared that guild up. Next one is mine!" Natsu shouted, running ahead of the group, Gray hot on his heels.

"Oi, ash brain, I want some action too!" They bickered all the way to the guild, and if Erza wasn't so serious right now, she would be beating them both up for fighting once again. Lucy prepared another large bottle of antidote. The same process happened; Erza busted the door open, she told them what was happening, one of the guys hit on Lucy, Gray knocked his teeth in.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" The pinkette yelled, using his dragon slayer magic and clearly besting half of the entire guild, while the other half had to deal with a semi-pissed ice mage.

"Ice Make: Lance!" Yelled the ice wizard, multiple spears made of ice coming out of his hands and hitting the rest of the guild. Lucy called out her spirit, and after she was done, they left to do the same.

At the end of the day, after battling more than six guilds, the wizards were running out of magical power, but they couldn't stop now. It was the last guild, and the guild that gave off the most magic energy.

"Probably the strongest guild in Hargeon, and the reason behind all of this." Erza said, and the others gave a slight nod, their fatigue suddenly turning into pure determination. No more lives had to be lost.

As they entered the guild, they realized it was ten times bigger than the rest. "It resembles the layout of Phantom." Lucy said under her breath. There were no people on the lower level, and no one guarding the entrance either.

"It's a little odd how we can just enter freely, as can anyone else." Wendy piped up.

"You're right. These people must either be really strong, or really cocky." Lucy said, and they began their descent upstairs. First batch, was easily picked off with just a swing of Erza's sword. It seemed they designed this place like a video game; each time you go a level higher, it gets harder.

The next two levels were quite easy as well. "Number four. Just how many floors are there?" Carla asked, getting quite annoyed with the entire layout.

"Then, let's just cheat." Gray smirked. "Ice Make: Geyser!" Suddenly the entire team was skyrocketed up, passing multiple and multiple of shocked guild members.

"Aaaaand, their goes Natsu." The blue exceed said. The dragon slayer was currently swaying back and forth groggily, trying to hold in the vomit as his cheeks puffed out and a small dab slipped out.

"Gomene, Natsu-san! I can cast troia!" Wendy scrambled, looking worried as she got her hands ready.

"Save up your magical power, we're almost there." The ice mage flinched slightly, the geyser stopping as he went down on his knees. Lucy quickly ran over to him.

"Gray! His magic power is nearly gone. You baka! We could've just walked!" Lucy scolded, sitting down on her knees as she let the tired ice mage lay on her lap. Wendy quickly ran over to the two, and kneeled down beside Gray.

She put her hands together and began to concentrate her magic power on Lucy's boyfriend, Lucy in too much of a panic to think. Erza and Natsu fought off the guild members, as Wendy finished healing Gray. He got up, then assisted Lucy. "Thanks, Wendy." Gray smiled, ruffling the young dragon slayers hair as she giggled and smiled. We began on our descent once more, finally reaching the last level. They stood in front of a large man, equally large beads covering his tanned neck. His muscles bulging out of his shirt, which was mostly ripped. He sported loose pants and sandals. His white hair stuck up and his entire image just shouted; steroids!

Lucy aimed one of her golden keys towards the large man, Gray got in his stance and his hands began frosting, Erza re-quipped into her Giant's Armor, pointing the tip of her sword at the nap of his neck. Wendy put her hands out, preparing to cast some support magic for her and her other mages. And Natsu was sucking up the fire from the nearby torches that aligned the wall.

"I'm guessing you're the one who turned all of the guilds in Hargeon against one another? Do you realize people lost their lives because of you?!" Lucy yelled, making the large man chuckle.

"I do know, and I simply don't care. Soon Hargeon will be mine, then I'll take Magnolia, then Fiore, and eventually, the entire world!" The large man boomed, laughing as he got up from his couch. "Zetsu." He chanted, then multiple large magic balls of air came towards the fairies at a time-stopping pace.

"He uses the same magic as the guy from Phantom..." Erza said under her breath, blocking the attack with her sword but even that took a great deal of energy. Lucy got blown to the wall, along with the exceeds and Natsu. Gray managed to block it with his ice shield and Wendy... Wendy was eating the air!

"I'm an sky dragon slayer. Your attacks will not work against me!" She yelled, sucking up the magic ball then bringing her hands to encircle her lips.

"Roar of the sky dragon!" She yelled, and a great deal of wind came out of her mouth and towards the large man at an even quicker speed, managing to slide the large man back a few feet.

He just gave a smirk. "Zero." Suddenly everyone was out of breath, including Wendy, all of them clutching their necks and coughing. Lucy stood up, her hand still tightly wrapped around her neck, then brought out a silver key.

"Open: Gate of The Pendulum Clock; Horologium, multiply!" Soon the fairies were encased inside a clock, free to breathe and out of the large man's magic. They all began coughing, Lucy panting heavily. Making the clock multiply like that took a great deal of magical power, and she wouldn't be able to hold on.

"'Guys! I can't keep it up forever!' She warns." Spoke the clock, and Erza nodded. Sucking in a large breath, she motioned for Lucy to cancel her clock. Once she did, Erza re-equipped to her flight armor then sprinted at the airspace mage. He dodged her sword, but she quickly went for a roundhouse kick while in the air, knocking the enemy on his feet. His magic was canceled, allowing the other fairies to breath, and Lucy sent back Horologium after a quick, "thank you." Her magic power was low, but she couldn't just do nothing.

"Open; Gate of the Bull; Taurus!" Suddenly a large cow poofed out, complimented Lucy as her amazing body, then charged at the large man. He swung his giant labrys, hitting the enemy straight in the side and sending him flying into the wall. The spirit suddenly vanished, and Lucy dropped to her knees.

"Gomene, minna. I'm out of..magical...power." She panted, and Gray quickly ran to her side.

"Wendy, keep attacking him, I'll take care of Lucy." Gray yelled, and Lucy suddenly rejected the idea.

"No, go and fight. They need you. I can rest a bit and hopefully gain some magic power, and I'll be able to fight again." The stellar mage gave a small smile, her features tattered and beat, one eye closed. The ice-maker mage gave a slight nod, then leaned her up against a wall, running to join the fight.

"Ice Make: Arrows!" Suddenly, dozens and dozens of ice arrows came flying towards the enemy, each one hitting their target. The large man stumbled back, kneeling on one knee. He was about to accept defeat, until a certain pink-haired dragon slayer came into his line of vision. As Natsu gave a smirk, he began dashing towards the large man.

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Natsu yelled, a large burst of strong magical fire hitting the enemy, who, after the attack, laid there unconscious. The ice maker mage then ran over to the stellar spirit blondie, hugging her as she stood up.

"I'm alright, Gray. Let's just get our pay and leave." Lucy chuckled, Erza and Natsu running towards the two as well.

"We beat his ass good!" Natsu laughed, Happy nodding. "Time to get our-"

"I'm not paying." The mayor said, turning his back on the mages once they entered his office.

"-jewels." Natsu finished, his face showing expressions of defeat and outrage as he stomped up to the old man.

"Just kidding!" Boro turned around, gave a large grin, and gave them their bags of jewels. All of the mages let out a breath they didn't know they had been holding, bid their farewells, them headed onto the train. Wendy cast a troia spell and they went back to their exclusive cabin, everyone slumping in their seats as they made it.

"We can split the jewels 5,000 each, and an extra 5,000 can go to the guild funds for future needs. Because, we all know Master will need it." Lucy said, causing everyone to chuckle. As we reached Magnolia, we all ran to the guild and said our greetings. The guild members circled around Team Natsu, asking them about the mission. The stellar spirit mage felt on a tug on her wrist, and suddenly, she was being dragged out of the large crowd and into a secluded corner, away from everyone, by none other than her dashing and playful boyfriend, Gray.

"You did great today." He remarked, and just as Lucy was about to say 'thank you' her lips were swept up with his. She could feel him smiling throughout the kiss, after Lucy recovered from her quick shock, she decided to kiss back, wrapping her arms around the exhibitionist's neck, him doing the same to Lucy's waist. But unfortunately, their kiss was cut short by a loud; "Gross. Get a room, ice brain." And the entire guild began laughing. Lucy and Gray's faces turned bright red, as they scrambled away from each other.

"Gray, you're a man!"

"Shut up, Elfman."


	10. We Infiltrate Magnolia Public School!

"Listen, children. A very close friend of mine works in the local highschool, and he said he detected strong powers of darkness from within his school. Now, since you four are one of the most normal looking teams we have, you'll be attending the highschool for a short period of time to see if you can find the source of the magical power and destroy it. Understand? Wendy, you'll be scouting out the attached middle school. Please be careful, my children." Makarov informed Team Natsu, to which they gave a stern nod then exited out of the office.

"I've always been home-schooled... I've never been to a public school before." Lucy exclaimed excitedly, clapping her hands.

"Remember, Lucy. We're there on strict orders, that goes for all of you. I advise to not make friends unless you feel a strong magical power within them. Master trusted us with this mission, let's take it seriously." Erza said, everyone giving another stern nod as they left the guild for the night.

The team went to Lucy's apartment as usual, to which Natsu has claimed: "The Official Team Natsu Headquarters." And it pissed Lucy off more than anything else.

"Someone please remind WHY we must always come to my apartment?" Lucy said, giving a sigh as they entered her humble abode and Natsu began rummaging through the fridge with his blue flying exceed, Happy by his side.

"Because. Gray lives in Fairy Cabins, where girls aren't allowed. And Wendy and I live in Fairy Hills, where boys aren't allowed." Erza said, but that still we couldn't go to Natsu's.

"And Natsu has the most disgusting house ever." Gray said, earning a glare from the pink-haired dragon slayer.

"Shut up, ice princess! I bet your room ain't the cleanest place either!" Natsu retorted, and the boys soon clashed heads.

"Shut up slanty eyes!"

"Why don't you, droopy eyes!"

"ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING?"

"N-No ma'am!"

Lucy sighed as the boys pretended to be best buds once again, and Wendy just quietly chuckled. "So, should we start with the plans?" Wendy suggested, and the three childhood friends finally settled down as they huddled around Lucy's room.

"We'll get our uniforms tomorrow morning from the front desk there, since Master has already enrolled us. Master also requested that two of us will have the same classes. Like, for history, Natsu and Lucy, for P.E, Lucy and I, for science, Gray and Natsu. No matter what class we'll always have a team mate.. Our main priority is to keep the students safe and figure out the source of the dark magic then eliminate it. Wendy, since the schools are joined, we'll meet each free period and lunch, then suggest progress reports. Master has also requested Romeo, so you two will have the same classes. Cana will be supplying us with contact cards, so if anything happens, request to leave the classroom and contact one of us. The reward is large. Lucy, Wendy and I will be back here to pick you up at 6:00 a.m so we can get our uniforms fast then come back here and get ready." Lucy paled. "Act. Normal. No magic unless necessary."

"After Lucy and I finish getting ready we'll go meet the boys. Natsu, Happy, you're staying at Fairy Cabins with Gray tonight." Natsu and Gray grimaced. After Erza was finished, she then asked, "Are there any questions?" All four hands went up. "First, Lucy."

"D-Does the school even open at six?" She asked, already dreading the idea of having to wake up so early.

"No, but Master has been arrangements that the lady meet us at the front of the school, we'll be picking up the boy's uniforms too." Lucy nodded, sighing dejectedly then belly-flopping onto her bed. "Next, Gray."

"Do we have to wear uniforms? They seem so thick." And there goes his shirt. Lucy gave a small blush while Erza just shook her head from side to side, clearly frustrated with ice maker mage. Normally, Gray's stripping habits wouldn't bother Lucy, but now their dating, and she sees him in a whole new different light. And when did his abs get so defined, and holy hell does his guild stamp look good on his chest - Lucy snap out of it!

"Liking the view, Luce?" Gray smirked.

"Sh-Shut up!" Lucy countered. Erza sent both of them glares, shutting them up.

"Yes, we have to wear uniforms. And please get your habit under control, because stripping in the middle of class definitely isn't normal. Understand?!" Erza answered, to which Gray gave a strained, "Y-Yes ma'am!"

"Natsu, go."

"Finally! What if there are other mages there? Wouldn't they be able to sense our magical power?" Did Natsu just ask...a good question? Lucy and Gray exchanged glances, clearly surprised that he didn't-"Oh, and what if I get hungry in class? Will they give me fire?"-and there it goes, that's the Natsu they knew.

"Master's friend said that from all of his years of working there, the only mages have been the teachers. We'll be the first. And no, you will not eat in class and they will not supply you with fire. Wendy, your turn." Natsu sighed, clearly hating the idea of having to attend actual school.

"H-How much do you think repairs for a school would cost?" There it is, the only important question that has been asked. The other four mages exchanged looks, then paled.

"She's right! Knowing these two they'll end up destroying the school and we'll have to pay!" Lucy exclaimed, pointing at Gray and Natsu while whining to Erza, the two boys turning to her and shouting a,"Hey!"

"That's why if any one of us destroy the school, Master said he'll give severe consequences." The team nodded, then all headed out, except Gray who remained.

"Graaaaay, go home. I need to sleep and wake up at six if I don't want to get beat by Erza." Lucy said, emerging out of her bathroom in her sleeping shorts and tank top. Gray just continued to lie on the bed, flipping through Lucy's newest issue of Sorcerer Weekly.

Lucy shoved him over, but he continued reading. She laid herself down beside him, then looked over to see what he was so so focused on. She snatched the issue out of his hand, then elbowed him in the stomach roughly.

"What the - Lucy what the fuck!" Gray exclaimed, holding his gut as he saw Lucy close the magazine then throw it to the other side of the room. He turned over to his girlfriend, who avoided his gaze.

"The hell were you doing looking at bikini pics of Jenny from Blue Pegasus?" Lucy said turning on her side so she could face Gray. "You looked really focused too. Like what the hell is that about."

"Are you jealous?" Lucy's troublesome boyfriend asked, a playful smirk dancing on his lips as he poked Lucy's back. She slapped his hand away, the blonde stellar mage clearly getting irritated.

"Get out and go home, we have to wake up early tomorrow." She mumbled, getting up and opening the door for her boyfriend to exit it from. Instead he stood up abruptly, seeming to be slightly irritated as well, and simply just opened the window then leapt out. As he was out of view Lucy slammed the door, then went and closed the window.

"What an idiot! He has a girlfriend, yet he decides to go and drool over some half naked chick from a different guild in a magazine. And he didn't even apologize! The nerve of that stripper. Things are going to be so awkward tomorrow!" She rambled to herself, sighing as she went and turned off her lights, snuggling into her bed. But the husky smell of Gray's cologne mixed in with his usual vanilly scent still lingered on her sheets, and she fell asleep to dreams of him.

* * *

She woke up to a red-head cuddling her, then let out a yelp. Erza quickly awoke, then got out of bed, stretching her limbs. "Ah, Lucy, you're awake. I got here earlier than expected so I just decided to take a small nap. Wendy said she'd be attending school with Romeo."

"H-Hai.." Lucy mumbled, getting out of bed and walking into her bathroom. She took a quick shower then brushed her teeth, combed her hair then walked out in a towel. Erza handed her a uniform. "Oh, you already got them?"

"The secretary lady came to Fairy Hills and gave them to me personally, seemed like she had something urgent and wouldn't be able to work today. I got the boys', and Wendy and Romeo already have theirs." Lucy nodded then changed quickly, leaving her hair down as Erza tied hers into a high ponytail. The girls evaluated themselves in the mirror, nodded in approval.

"Ah, I had Virgo prepare our bags before I went to bed last night, they're under my desk. Hopefully Natsu and Gray got their own." Lucy didn't need to worry about Wendy, having full trust that the petite dragon slayer didn't forget. Erza nodded then received their bags, then they made their way to Fairy Cabin, but not before Lucy dished everything that had happened between her and her boyfriend last night to her red-headed bestfriend. When Levy wasn't there, Lucy would usually tell Erza everything.

Erza nodded and then sighed after Lucy finished her small rant/story. "That boy is an idiot, but I'm sure he had some good intentions behind his actions."

"That makes one of us." Lucy said bitterly, as the girls banged on the doors to the large male dorm for Fairy Tail. Laxus opened the door, clad in only his boxers. Lucy and Erza grimaced, and then Natsu and Gray were called. The two idiots ran down the large staircase, then greeted the girls as they hollered a 'goodbye' towards their fellow dormmates who were awake.

Natsu and Gray had ditched their ties, Natsu in his scarf and Gray content with his cross necklace. They both had the top two buttons of their undershirts undone, and their blazers were wide open as well. The four rushed to the school, Erza not having time to scold the two on their dress code defiance at the moment. Erza's and Lucy's uniforms were perfectly done though, their blazers all buttoned up and their ties straight. Lucy wore knee-high stockings with her uniform skirt, Erza content with her ankle-high socks. Erza thought the skirts were too short, but Lucy didn't really mind it. If she does get looks from guys, she'll consider it payback to a certain ice mage who was fawning over another blonde from a different guild yesterday.

Their day was like this; the four would attend homeroom together, then Lucy and Natsu would have history, while Gray and Erza would have science. Then Lucy and Erza would have P.E, while Gray and Natsu had mathematics. Then their lunch break. After that, Gray and Lucy would have language, while Erza and Natsu had computer tech. Then Erza and Lucy would have mathematics, while Gray and Natsu got P.E. Their final period was free, and they would spend that walking around the school in search for any clues on the whereabouts of the dark magic.

As the four teenagers walked into the school the students immediately erupted into curious whispers. "That pink-haired guy is so cute!" "No way, the guy next to him with the cross necklace is so freckin' hot!" "The red-head looks pretty hot." "But have you seen the rack on that blonde, and both of their asses are as fine as day as well." The boys and girls occasionally laughed or giggled at their comments, and suddenly the four mages felt popular. Natsu and Gray were wearing playful smirks, winking at girls who'd squeal when they'd receive. Of course they were doing it as a joke, and began laughing about it, but Lucy felt kind of..sad, and angered, and jealous, and depressed. All of the negative emotions she didn't want to feel.

_Fine Gray Fullbuster, if you're gonna play like that then.._

As Erza and Lucy walked by the males, they'd receive wolf whistles and compliments. Lucy nudged Erza, and she nodded, and they both gestured to the group of guys by making phones with their hands and putting them up to their ears, mouth 'call me.' The girls laughed as they saw the guys immediately crowd around them, and now it was Gray's turn to feel the emotions that Lucy was feeling.

Erza and Lucy managed to find a way out. Erza wanted to punch all of those guys, knock all of them off the faces of the Earth but alas, she could not. The two mages received dirty glares from some of the females in the hall, but deemed those as normal. The walked to their lockers, the guys behind them. All four of them had their lockers next to each other.

Lucy knew she was getting most of the glares, but it wasn't new. Not to sound overly self confident or anything, but it happened quite a bit to the blonde celestial mage. Her guild mark was covered up by a pair of black gloves that matched her blazer, considering no one could see them. The four opened their lockers, seeing as how their textbooks and everything were already in there. Erza and Lucy placed their needed textbooks into their bookbags, as the Gray and Natsu didn't even bother opening their lockers. No one said they actually had to give a shit about education.

As the warning bell rang, indicating that all students only have five minutes to report to their homeroom before they get a late slip, the four quickly dashed over to their homeroom, class 2-A. They scanned the room, quietly taking their seats next to one another in the back of the classroom. It felt a little awkward since all of the students in there previously had stopped talking when the four good looking mages entered the class, except for small whispers complimenting them, some girls even throwing insults at the blonde and red head.

"Blondie over there looks like a total slut."

"Those two girls were flirting with all the guys once they set foot in the school, ew."

"They're obviously trying to hard to look good."

"Guys have such bad tastes."

The insults soon died down once the teacher entered the classroom and began taking attendance. As Erza didn't care about what anyone thought of her, those comments left a certain blonde a little self-conscious. She looked down, until the teacher called her name, to which she responded with a somewhat startled; "P-Present!"

"Erza Scarlet?"

"Here."

The boys' names have already been called, since their the first letters of their last named began before the two girls. The teacher then soon called up the four new students to the front of the class, then asked them to introduce themselves. He began with Natsu.

"My name is Natsu and I'm a drag-" An elbow jab in the stomach by Erza. "I-I mean, I'm Natsu and I love spicy food. That's all." He finished, and the class erupted into quiet laughs and more whispers. Gray was next.

"My name is Gray and I hate spicy food. Done." The class again began letting out quiet giggles and chuckles, then the whispers. Next was Lucy.

She was dreading this. "M-My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I-I am interested in celestial magic." She finished, quietly letting out a breath she hadn't known she has been holding. One guy from the back of the room sent another wolf whistle, which made Lucy look down at her shoes. Gray sent the guy and his little friends an icy glare, and that made them shut up immediately. Last, but certainly not least, was Erza.

"My name is Erza Scarlet and I'm interested in weaponry." Said with no hesitation at all, and that made all of the jaws drop. The main question circling through each of the students' head; "why the hell does a babe like her like weapons?"

The teacher sweat-dropped upon hearing the four new students finish, and then quickly sent them back to their seats. Coincidentally Gray was sitting beside the guy who had sent the wolf whistle to Lucy, and then spent the next five minutes glaring at him. He was pretty sure, by the end of the class, the kid had pissed his pants. Gray chuckled as the bell rung, signaling the ending of the period. As Lucy and Erza waved goodbye, they walked in their separate directions.

"You seem pissed." Natsu said, looking in front of him and placing his hands on ths back of his head. "Something happen with you and Luce?"

"I was thinking of gettin' her a present since we were all talking about goin' to the beach, so I looked into that popular magazine that always comes to the guild. And I saw the model from Blue Pegasus wearing a bikini that I know would look great on Luce, but she saw me looking at the picture of the model and thought something else." Gray confessed, making Natsu slap him upside the head. He turned to his pink-haired best friend.

"What the hell, Natsu?" Gray yelled, but kept on walking.

"Any girl would get mad over that. Next time you try and look for a bikini for her, maybe do it somewhere other than her house. She probably thought you liked some other chick. You probably made her really upset." Natsu said, rather wisely.

"But I love her..." Gray said quietly, but Natsu heard it loud and clear.

"Then tell her that. I saw her looking upset when we winked at those girls, too. Probably the reason why she and Erza told those guys to call them. Next time you get the chance, tell her you love her. Luce is my best friend, so I swear to Mavis if you hurt her Gray..."

"I know, I know. Don't worry. Wow, Natsu. You're actually really smart with these kind of girlie things." Gray teased.

"Well I grew up with you, didn't I?" Natsu countered, and they both started chuckling. They soon reached their class, and as they sat down in the back they both couldn't help but wonder out loud;

"Wonder how Lucy and Erza look in a gym uniform though." They exchanged glances, then suddenly booked it out of the classroom, heading straight for the large gymnasium and peeking inside. The bell rang, signaling that second period has begun. Gray and Natsu couldn't give two shits if they skipped classes, considering they're just here for a mission.

The instructor was making the class do stretches, but the guys didn't complain. As Lucy and Erza, and the rest of the girls for that fact, were clad in bloomers and a t-shirt, the guys were practically in heaven.

Each time Lucy would bend down fro an exercise, she felt a million eyes on her behind, and she felt super self-conscious. Erza the same, except instead of feeling self-conscious, she smiled and began to work with it. Gray couldn't help but clench his fist, and he was having a mental battle between himself. Go and save Fairy Tail's princesses, or not get beat by Erza and stay back.

He noticed though, that Lucy kept on fake smiling whenever someone would come talk to her, and Erza knew the reason why. As much as she just wanted to leave this stupid school, then beat every single person senseless, she couldn't. But the blonde had to learn to get stronger. Lucy chanted uplifting words and self-boosting her confidence so she could deal with it more. As the instructor told them they could stop stretching, Lucy and Erza sighed in relief, then the teacher announced girls against boys basketball. Now Lucy wasn't good in running in heels, but she was pretty good with sneakers. Sports was just another one of her hidden talents. And since Erza can do everything, the two girls would have a blast.

They exchanged glances, then gave each other a highfive. Natsu and Gray watched intently at their two best friends. The girls played with grace and style, leaving the boys loving them more, and the girls to grow more curious, some even more jealous.

The game soon ended, with Erza and Lucy barely breaking a sweat. The class was dismissed back to the changing room, and then once they got changed, noticed two boys who weren't suppose to be there.

"NATSU, GRAY. ARE YOU TWO SKIPPING CLASS?" Erza bellowed, making the two males turn in fear.

"W-Well, it wasn't really important, and we can just ask some girls-" Lucy's face fell. "-Er, some boys to give us the notes if there was any. We just wanted to make sure you two were okay!" Lucy looked back up as Natsu explained, as she played one of her fake smiles again.

"It's finally lunch! We can see Wendy and Romeo. Hopefully they found some clues." Lucy said, changing the subject. Everyone looked at her, but then Erza broke the awkward tension with a nod. The four made their way to the large cafeteria, quickly taking a seat at a table away from all of the others. They were going for that mysterious kind of image, and it was working. As more students began to pile into the cafeteria, the four attracted more attention.

"Lucy, Erza, Gray, Natsu, we're here!" Wendy called, and then all of the eyes moved to her petite figure as she plopped down next to us, Romeo behind her. "Uhh, why are so many people looking at us?"

"We're pretty popular." Natsu said, leaning back until he realized he was on a bench, then quickly grabbed onto the table before he could fall. Lucy laughed, along with Gray.

"Hey, Lucy-nee, Natsu-nii, Erza-nee, Gray-nii. How was your first day?" Romeo asked, but Natsu's answer was interrupted when a flying note bounced on their table. The six looked around the cafeteria, but when they saw everybody staring at them, it was kinda hard to tell who had thrown the note. Lucy opened it gently.

"Message for blondie," Natsu read over her shoulder. "Come to the janitors room alone. Don't bring any of your little friends." Gray turned livid after Natsu finished reading.

"Who the hell do they think they are?!" He got up as Lucy did, but she put a hand out to stop him.

"It's fine, I can handle myself. It might be a clue or the user of the dark magic, if so then I'll contact you guys. But I don't want to ruin a possibility of completing this mission." Lucy gave another one of her fake smiles, then ran out of the cafeteria, many eyes watching her as she left, but they then went back to watching the rest of the five.

"Lucy's right, it might be ahint. Let's believe in our nakama, it might be someone confessing to her or something." Erza said, getting up to go purchase something from the lunch ladies.

"That's even worse!" Gray protested, and Natsu snickered. "Whatcha laughin' at, Pinky?"

"Laughin' at you and your stupidity. Luce is strong, and it's not like she's gonna say yes to the guy if he did confess. Now let's get some food before you end up freezin' the whole damn building." Natsu retorted, getting up with Erza followed by Romeo and Wendy.

"More worried about you burning it, flame brain." Gray smirked, and the five proceeded to the lunch line.

**Meanwhile...**

Lucy wondered the halls aimlessly, before spotting a room with a sign that read where she needed to go on the door, Lucy knocked, and then was pulled in harshly. She fell to her knees, but got back up quickly as she faced a couple of girls that she recognized from homeroom. The all looked at her with disgusting looks on their faces, all three of them glaring at the poor blonde If looks could kill, Lucy'd be six feet under. She felt small under the gazes of the clearly pissed of girls.

"So, you blonde bitch," The one in the middle, began, "Who the fuck do you think you are. You walk in here with two hot guys and some other whore, and then think you're top shit because you get a few compliments-" The girls was cut short once Lucy slapped her in the face, hard.

"Don't call Erza a whore just because you're mad at me. People like you disgust me. You're not the center of attention so you decide to make other people miserable and bring them down and bully them. Wow, you're pathetic." Lucy said sternly, and then received a slap back from one of the side girls. They began beating on Lucy, the poor blonde unable to do anything but accept it. She can't use magic on non-mages, that just wouldn't be fair. Wow, her day was really shitty.

As she walked back into the cafeteria, several gasps were heard once they saw the tattered and beat Lucy. Scratch marks covered her features, her right cheek (which she was currently holding), got punched by one of the girls, and she was walking with a limp. The mages ran up to her before she could reach the table, Wendy asking her if she was okay, Erza wrapping her arm around Lucy's waist to support her. Gray and Natsu sent death glares to everyone in the cafeteria, Natsu standing on a table, and yelling in a low, rather scary, and threatening voice;

"WHO THE FUCK DID THIS?!"

* * *

**Longest chapter yet, is it okay? **

**-Rana.**


	11. Battle With Brain lll?

Natsu and Gray sent the entire cafeteria the same glares they sent Sabertooth at the GMG, and it was scary. Lucy's entire body hurt, but she managed to walk over to Natsu and tell him to get down.

"It's fine." She said, Gray quickly picking her up bridal style once he saw her wince. Her cheeks turned scarlet but she didn't think about it too much. She clung to Gray's shirt and Wendy whispered to them that she'll heal Lucy once they get to a safe and secluded spot.

"I'll tell you who did it, just, stop making a scene." Lucy said quietly, and Gray nodded, along with Erza. The scarlet-haired beauty pulled Natsu down from the table, and ushered him out of the cafeteria before he could light the place on fire.

As the six of them made their way to a secluded spot in the garden behind some bushes, Gray gently laid Lucy down and let Wendy heal her. "Spill." Gray said, looking at his girlfriend with scratches and bruises.

"These three girls..." Lucy said, staring up at the clouds. "They were...jealous of all the attention I was getting so they decided...to bring me to a secluded space and start saying stuff. But I got mad at slapped one of them first, so they beat me up. It was my fault, I shouldn't have hit them but...but the things they were saying, about me, about Erza, it made me mad." She covered her face with her hands. "I lost my cool, and I'm really sorry." The blonde said sincerely, getting up and stretching once Wendy was done healing her. She turned to her friends, "But one of them, I sensed the dark power, from one of them. The middle one-the one I slapped, she's the dark magic user. It's her." Everyone stared at the blonde, who had a determined look etched into her chocolate orbs that were now staring at the large school building.

"Lucy, let's go. We have class." Gray grabbed my arm, then roughly led me into the school building.

"G-Gray! Stop! Why are you being so rough with me?" Lucy asked, as Gray led her through the halls, tightening his grasp on her arm even more. She gave a small wince then pulled her arm free from his grasp, making him turn around.

"I-I'm sorry, Luce. I just need you to show me the girls that did this to you, please." The ice mage pleaded, this time grabbing Lucy's hand and with a gentle tug and began guiding her through the crowded hallway. Lucy walked beside him, grasping his hand as well, letting everyone know that he was hers and she was his. Simple as that. The girls gave looks of envy and the guys gave looks of want. She looked at a familiar looking brunette, then gave Gray's hand a tug, and he looked in the direction she was looking. He saw three girls, the brunette in the middle looking especially bitchy. They all looked at him with blushes on their cheeks, and began whispering and giggling. He looked down at Lucy who was staring at the three girls, he whispered to his blonde love; "Are those them?"

Lucy gave a small nod, and Gray let go of her hand, beginning to walk over to the three with his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face. Lucy just stood in the hallway, ignoring all of the guys who would come up to her, she just stared at the four.

The girls' blushes grew more red, and they began frantically whispering to the one in the middle who's gaze never left Gray's figure. He went up to her, and put a hand over her hand. He leaned down, their faces were so close it looked as if he was going to kiss her. Lucy's eyes widened, and she was just about to run over and stop him until a hand was placed on her shoulder, holding her back.

"N-Natsu let go!" She whined, and turned to look at him. He just looked down at her and shook his head from side to side slowly. His icy best friend had piss poor presentation skills. No wonder Lucy looked so down. The celestial mage's gaze returned back to Gray, who was now talking to the brunette with a smile on his face. Lucy felt like crying, but then, there was a gasp heard from all around them.

Gray's face was now one of annoyance and hate, as he got up from his leaned position and glared down at the girl. She nervously looked around, then returned her eyes back to the ice wizard who looks like he was about to kill. She tilted her head in confusion, then hesitantly said; "G-Gray-san?"

"I just wanted to tell you that if you touch Lucy one more time, or talk bad about her, look at her funny, even THINK bad things about her, I won't be afraid to force you to take the consequences. You just pissed me off by disrespecting Lucy over an idiotic thing like jealousy. Hear that, everyone? This girl and her two goons beat up Lucy in the janitors closet because they were jealous of her." Gray grimaced, then began making his way towards us. Lucy looked at the girl, who's cheeks were bright red of embarrassment, and face was scared, humiliated, angry, and nervous. But still, STILL, she looked at Lucy with envy and hate in her eyes.

"G-Gray.." Lucy said as he made his way back to her, and her eyes widened once he forced his lips upon hers. Natsu just gave a sigh, and Erza chuckled lightly as Lucy's cheeks went the color of a tomato. The brunette was watching, and then stormed off with a loud grunt and a whine. Gray pulled back, a smirk on his face, and then, the bell rang.

Everyone ran to their classes, except for us. "Lucy's right. That girl has some sort of magic radiating off of her. We should bring her to Gramps, let him have a look at her." Gray said, and the small group walked to their lockers. Wendy and Romeo ran off to their classes, and the other four just walked to their lockers.

"How are we going to accomplish that?" Lucy asked sitting on the ground with her back to the locker and her knees brough up to her chest.

Erza gave a small smirk. "Well, we still have one more guy here. We'll bait her with Natsu." Lucy gave a nod, liking the idea. It was probably easier.

"Wait, what?! I'm not some bait, and especially not bait for _her._" Natsu protested, staring the redhead down. Too bad Erza was stronger, and smarter, than him.

"Plus, why would a mage that possess dark magic be acting like some stuckup idiot?" Lucy pondered, and that resulted in an idea from Gray.

"She could be under a spell? Maybe hypnotized to think she's a non-magic user." The ice mage said, and Lucy stood up. "Anyways, we should get in contact with Wendy and Romeo." Lucy nodded then brought out her contact card, then pressed the small button.

Wendy felt a vibration in her pocket, but she and Romeo were in the middle of class, and it tickled. The sky dragon slayer raised her hand shakily, earning the teachers attention.

"Yes ?" The teacher said, looking up from her desk.

"U-Um... Romeo doesn't feel too good, so, could I take him to the infirmary?" Wendy asked in her cute and innocent voice. The elder woman nodded, then waved her hand. Romeo looked around confused, but decided to just go with it.

As the two exited the classroom, Wendy brought her card out from her pocket. "H-Hello? Sorry, we were in class. What is it? Did you guys find a lead?" Wendy asked, bringing her lips close to the card.

"Wendy!" She heard Lucy's voice, all robot-y but there. "Yes, we have a lead! Meet us in the school garden, okay?" Wendy gave an energetic, "Okay!" and the two middle-schoolers headed out to where the teenagers were.

"Minna!" Wendy called, running to the large fountain where Team Natsu sat, Romeo right behind her. Lucy waved her hand in the air, putting it down once the petite dragon slayer and the young flame wizard joined them. "You guys got a lead?"

"Yeah. We think this girl has either been possessed by the magic, or is under a spell. We already contacted Master, and he says he'll tell his friend. For now we're to keep close tabs on her until Master tells us not to. Turns out this mission will end faster than expected." Lucy said, a smile adorning her features even though she was just limping an hour ago.

"Can we just, like, lock her up in a closet or something?" Natsu asked, frankly way too bored and hungry to actually do anything, unless it's a fight. Natsu will always fight. "Or, ya know, get Erza and Lucy to beat her up?"

"She's a mage, I think she can break out of a closet." Lucy sweat-dropped, running her hand in the fountain. "Plus, I don't think I'd be able to take her, and Master wouldn't like it if Erza just beat up a random girl. She may be possessed, so it would classify as beating up a non-magic user." Lucy said, shrugging her shoulders then heaving a sigh.

"Although her friends aren't possessed, I'd beat them up." She smirked, and Gray snickered.

"Now, we all have a free period so let's follow her and see what she does." Erza commanded, and everyone got up from the fountain, Gray's hands in his pockets, and Natsu dragging his feet.

"What if she's just doing dumb stuff?" Natsu asked groggily, itching for a battle, wanting to burn the entire school down. He rather get scolded by Erza then just follow some queen bitch. It was pointless, just beat her up, right?

"Then it should be fine. The less fighting, the better." Lucy still wanted full pay, and she wouldn't be able to get that if she let Natsu fight.

"I don't like that idea." Natsu whined.

"I don't care." This time Gray piped up, and in a few seconds him and Natsu were forehead-to-forehead, sending each other death glares.

"Wanna say that again, stripper?"

"Anytime, flame brain!"

"Squinty eyes!"

"Droopy eyes!"

"BOYS!"

"G-Gomenesai..." They both said in unison, bowing their heads. Romeo chuckled lightly, while Wendy looked at them worriedly and Lucy just sighed. This was too frequent, and annoying. Although it can bright up a mood anytime of the day. As they walked into the building, they instantly got crowded by whispers of both adoration and envy, the boys getting annoyed, including Romeo, and the girls just giving small smiles, not including Erza.

* * *

"E-Erza-chan!" A short chubby kid ran up to the S-class mage, large circular glasses sitting ontop of his nose, and multiple freckles and pimples scattered on his face. "I-I love you!" He snorted, and Erza looked shocked. Natsu, Gray, and Lucy were all trying to hold in their laughter, tears threatening to spill at the scene.

"I..uhhh..." Erza looked away, slightly annoyed, but she also slightly pitied the boy. "S-Sorry but I already have someone I like..." The boy looked down, then waddled away. "B-But, we can still be friends? Of course if you want to be friends with my other friends too." Erza pointed to three laughing teenagers, and the two confused middle-schoolers. Suddenly, all of their faces went stony, and they were shaking their heads from side to side frantically.

The nerd looked up, a large smile that exposed braces showing, he nodded, then took Lucy's hand in his. "Okay, then, Lucy-san! I-"

"I have a boyfriend!" Lucy said quickly, snatching her hands from the short kid and hooking arms with an already laughing Gray. She elbowed him in the ribs, but that wouldn't shut him up. The acne-caked kid looked down again, then waddled away. He was expecting Lucy to call out to him like Erza had done, but she didn't, instead the five were already gone by the time he turned around. They still had a mission after all.

Lucy shivered at the thought of the attention-seeking chubby male that approached both of the Fairy Tail princesses, disregarding the fact that she just called herself a princess. I mean, that's what Gray always called her, a princess. As they walked down the hall, Gray and Lucy's hands intertwined as Natsu just whined some more to Erza, who ended up punching him in the gut. Romeo and Wendy were behind everyone, and Lucy heard Wendy giggle a little. A smirk lit up her face, oh she was _so_ going to tease her about this.

Finally catching the bitchy brunette in sight, the six began their pursuit, following the girl everywhere she went. But it only got interesting once she branched off from her friends and walked back into the janitors closet. Erza saw a glowing light from the crack of the door and peeked in to investigate. Her eyes widened at the sight of the once small supply closet, that has now turned into a large room, the size of Lucy's apartment. Only the work of magic could do this, possibly illusionary.

"The room expanded, it's very large now. I suspect this being her little hide out." Erza sighed, but now she needed to test something out. She grabbed a lucky boy from the crowd, then pushed down his head to look into the crack. "What do you see?" Erza asked, her voice commanding and the boy blushing profusely.

"U-Uh...it's a supply closet, E-Erza-sempai.." The boy stuttered, and once he was done, Erza gave him a small smile then shoved him back to his friends, who all patted his back and burst into teases.

"I'm guessing only mages can see the large room?" Romeo piped up, and Erza nodded. "Then, let's go in! If it's big then we can fight in it, and if it's magic then maybe no harm will come to the building?" Natsu's face lit up, and he laughed while kicking open the door. Flames erupting from his hands, he walked in with an arrogant smile.

"Finally! A fight!" He roared, Wendy closing the door so no one could hear. Guessing by all of the contraptions and potions in the room, it was probably sound-proof. The brunette looked up from her dark wooden desk, shock plastered on her features. She got up, then pointed at Lucy, whom gave a small wave.

"W-What?! How the hell did you get in here? And why the fuck are your wounds all healed?!" She screeched, stomping up to the six, getting all up close and personal with Natsu. A dark ball circled over her palm, and a grim look covered her face. "No matter. I guess you guys are mages. I'll just simply destroy you all then continue my work." She gave a smirk.

"One question." Lucy asked, stepping up with a nervous smile. "Are you truly a mage, or are you being possessed?" Her face turned all serious, a rare thing for the blonde, and she stared at the female in front of her. She heard Erza summon her sword and Heart-Kreuz armor, Gray sigh, and Natsu chuckle. Wendy just laughed nervously, and Romeo, like Natsu, summoned purple flames to envelop his hands.

One hand on her keys, Lucy was anxious for the answer. "You honestly suspect someone as lowly this idiot would be able to handle all of the power that comes from dark magic? HAH! I'm only using this pathetic vessel because my body has already ran out of time. Sad really, the only way I could infiltrate this school is to take over someone, and this girl was the only one remotely compatible with my soul. Guess her heart must be as twisted and beat as mine." The brunette laughed, and Erza gave a nod.

Suddenly the brunette's eyes and mouth became black voids, as she looked up, black magic erupting from her eyes. "My name is Alicia! A dark mage, and a former member of Grimoire Heart! And, I acquired my magic power from none other than the scared book of Zeref!" The Fairies gave looks of shock, Lucy bringing ou her key.

"Then we have no time for pointless chatter! Open: Gate of the Lion; Loke!" And with that, a white light formed in front of the stellar spirit mage, and with a poof, Fairy Tail's signature playboy appeared with his lips placed on Lucy's hand. She sighed and pulled away, then pointed at the brunette whom Loke was suppose to be attacking. Loke nodded with a smile, then turned. His eyes widened.

"Her magic power...it's..." A blinding white light began to form around Loke's fists, and he began charging, Natsu hot on his heels. "Regulus Impact!" He yelled, landing a blow on the former member of Grimoire Heart.

"Fire Dragon's Claw!" The pink-haired dragon slayer yelled, landing another blow on the unsuspecting enemy. She skid back, keeping her feet on the floor. Alicia gave a look of anger, rage, and hatred, then dashed at the dragon slayer.

"Dark Capriccio!" Wait, that spell. Natsu was too distracted and took the blow, landing to the other wall roughly. He got up, anger filling his eyes as they turned small.

"Wait, Natsu! It's a descendant of Brain! It has to be, that's his magic!" Lucy yelled, but Natsu was already far gone, jumping at Alicia for his next attack.

"Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!" Alicia took the blow, sending her flying into the wall behind her, causing a fairly large dent. Everyone stared at Natsu in shock - that was an advanced spell! Erza and Gray smirked, whilst Lucy stood there with her jaw-dropped. Romeo laughed, then began shouting words of encouragement, along with Wendy.

"Ice-Make: Lance!" Multiple spears shot out of Gray's hands, all pointed towards the dark mage. For a descendant of Brain, she was super weak. It was probably the vessel. She got up shakily, then shouted another attack.

"Dark Delete!" Multiple balls of glowing-green darkness dashed at the mage's, but Erza ran up before they could take the hit.

"Re-Quip: Adamantine!" The defense armor. She brought her arms together, and sported a giant and magnificent shield that blocked the attack entirely. Then, with lightning speed she began running towards the mage, quickly switching armors. "Re-Quip: Flame Empress!" And with tht, her outfit turned a brilliant orange, and she began raining fire on the poor dark mage. "Keep going!" She yelled to the rest of her team, taking a large leap back as Wendy ran up and fired her attack:

"Sky Dragon's Claw!" With that, the petite mage jumped into the air, doing a flip as to attack the mage with her feet. Alicia weakly blocked, but her hands had fallen and Wendy made direct contact. Romeo then ran in as Wendy jumped back, a small flame erupting from his hand, the color of blue. He sent it towards the mage, who took the blow as well.

"It's basically just a one-sided fight. Guys, stop." Lucy said weakly, grabbing a hold of Natsu's shoulders. "She talks big but she's really weak, we're done here, she's defeated." Natsu gritted his teeth than turned his back, giving a small nod to the blonde, who then signaled everyone else. But, sadly, the fight didn't stop there for Lucy.

Suddenly a hand made of darkness captured Lucy by the throat, dangling her in the air and squeezing. Lucy feverishly clawed at the hand, tears threatening to spill before she willed them to go away. She was not crying! Not now, not in this battle. Finally she dropped her hand, then went to grab her keys whilst the dark mage wasn't looking. The other Fairies couldn't attack, as Alicia had threatened to use the celestial mage as a shield.

"O-Open... Gate of the...goat..." With a cough, Lucy picked up a key with shaking hands, and the dark mage turned to her.

"What?"

"Capricorn!" And suddenly, Alicia was kicked in the temple by a humanoid goat wearing a suit, whom bowed to Lucy once she was freed. Gray quickly rushed to her aid, as she thanked Capricorn, whom then resumed the battle. Multiple kicks and punches were performed with skill, each hitting their mark. The spirit then disappeared once the mage dropped the the ground, unconscious. "Thank you." Lucy coughed out, standing up and rubbing her neck.

Alicia just wouldn't quit though, so, Lucy decided to send the finishing blow the only way she was taught to. Running up to the mage, she picked up her leg, colliding it with the other's ribs.

"Lucy Kick!"

* * *

**I am so sorry for the late update, really am! I just had a lot of stuff to do and I suspect that my updates will be a little slower once school starts on Monday, but don't worry! I don't plan on stopping Home of the Fairies nor this. Thanks for all of the support!**

**-Rana.**


	12. Broken and Twisted

**Dedicated to the most amazing, Nora57. She's a cutie and is really supportive. Thanks for all of the reviews, everyone! I can't put into words how much it excites me to see another person leaving such a wonderful review on my story. Really, without your guys' support, I wouldn't be writing right now. Thanks! And now, onto the next chapter!**

**-Rana**

Lucy dragged herself into her comfortable abode, walking to her comfy bed before plopping down face first. She let out a sigh of relief, but she knew she had to get up again and take a shower.

So with that she began disrobing, throwing her previous clothing into the white hamper in the corner of her bathroom, along with her gym clothes. The school told her to keep the outfit, but she didn't know why. Oh well, more cute clothing for her. At least she could mix-and-match the skirt with something.

She took out the blue ribbon from her hair, then set it on her sink. She went and got some towels from the closet, set them on the towel rack, then stepped inside of her rather large tub. She was going for a shower, afraid that if she lounged in the bath she'd end up falling asleep, then her hands and feet would get all pruney.

She turned on the hot water, then pulled the small clasp to turn on the shower head, dousing herself in warm water. She stood there, as the water came down and trickled down her body. Her mind was clouded with thoughts of Gray, until she remembered the words that Alicia spoke.

_"This girl must be as broken and twisted as I am!"_

The uneasiness hit Lucy like a tidal wave, the word broken replaying in her mind as she lathered the shampoo on her roots, scrubbing it in there, then applied conditioner everywhere else. Twisted, yes, because that girl was sure a bully. But broken? That word did nothing but horrify her and intrigue her, it was a love-hate relationship.

Lucy unconsciously raised a hand and lightly touched her throat. The pain was still there, but only slightly. She told Wendy not to bother healing her, for she had gone through things must worse. Like, when the large fat guy from Grimoire Heart, Hikaru, maybe, almost suffocated her in front of Natsu, who then made Lucy use "Lucy Fire."

She laughed lightly at the memory, still thanking Mavis for saving her and all of her nakama that day, whether it be mentally or face-to-face, she was sure the first master heard all of her thanks. Lucy grabbed her clear bottle of vanilla and strawberry scented bodywash (Gray's favorite might I add), and lathered her small pink bath sponge with it, running the sponge all over her body.

Since the sponge could expand, she did her back with ease, rinsing the soap off of her body and getting the excess conditioner or shampoo out of her golden locks. She turned off the water, breathing in the warm air, then getting out and grabbing two towels. She wrapped one around her body, and entered her bedroom with a smile, one that quickly vanished once she was tackled by a certain ice idiot, whom she gladly called her boyfriend.

"Gray? Get off of me!" She yelled, using one hand to keep the towel wrapped around her body, the other still holding the towel she was going to use for her hair. "You have three seconds, stripper, or I'm Lucy kicking your face out of here!" She didn't want to have to take another shower because of the ice mage, who is still currently pressing her against her floor. Sure it might not be dirty or anything, but it's still a floor.

"Listen, Luce. Juvia has been stalking me everywhere I go, so I dashed in here then locked the door." He explained, still enclosing his hands on either side of my head, and glancing into the window. Expectedly, the former Phantom member was outside, chanting her usual rain noises while holding the umbrella over her head. "It's like a horror movie or something! The handsome man who attracts all of the ladies gets stalked by some wacko chick, so he runs to his girlfriend, and only to find her dead! Are you dead, Luce?" He looked down at her, growing slightly nervous at the sight of her annoyed expression. Hey, he thought the dead joke was funny.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?" She yelled, slapping the male upside the head. "And why _tackle_ me?!" She emphasized the word tackle, and with that Gray got up, shut her curtains, then helped her up. She puffed then re-entered her washroom, turning on her sink that was now spraying hot water into the bowl, and washing her hair with a grumble. She got out, then pushed the ice mage inside. "Take a shower, oh handsome one. You're sweating." He nodded, already down to his boxers before the celestial mage even ushered him in.

She quickly heard the shower start, and sighed with content and began to disrobe the towel. She slipped on her laced lingerie, the one that always got Erza blushing whenever she'd raid her room, and then some shorts with a green tank. Since it was still well in the day, she was told to go back to the guild so Master could have the full report. But it was going to be tough dragging Gray there, what with the water mage outside her door. Lucy opened the curtains, then lifted up her window, poking her head out and yelling the blue-haired mage's name.

"Juvia!" Lucy called out her window, the mage looking up at her with slight distaste. Lucy sighed as she heard Juvia mumble "Love rival". She then turned back and continued her staring at Lucy's door.

"Juvia. Gray is taking a shower right now, do you mind meeting us at the guild? He said he wanted to talk to you." The blonde was going to make Gray talk to Juvia, actually sit down and talk to her. Juvia's eyes lit up, then she nodded enthusiastically and skipped her way to the guild. Lucy sighed, then closed her window.

It was probably better to put some leggings under the shorts, Lucy came to realize, so she quickly slipped off her shorts, right as the ice mage was coming out.

"Damn, Luce. Do those panties match your bra?" Gray smirked, Lucy's head looking up in terror as her face became red. She quickly covered her underwear, and as Gray noticed she was about to yell, he ran back into the bathroom. "S-Sorry..." He laughed, and Lucy calmed down, banging her head on her desk after getting everything on. With caution, Gray walked out of the bathroom, putting on his boxers then dropping the towel to put on his jeans. Lucy was content in her bed, reading a book and waiting for him to get out of the shower and dress so they could go.

Gray put on his white trench coat, then tossed Lucy her gray parka. "It's cold outside today, so, bundle up." Gray said, opening the door as the celestial mage got her boots on, and they both left to the guild.

"So, I told Juvia that you wanted to talk to her at the guild." Lucy said, squeezing her gloved hand onto his bare one. He smiled for a moment at the hand-holding, then freaked out.

"What?! Luce, why? I don't want to talk to that creep!" Lucy shook her head as Gray exaggerated the simple talk, heaving yet another sigh today. He was already shuddering at the thought, looking over his head just in case.

"It's a simple talk. I'll be there beside you. I just think that you guys need to sit down and sort it out. And, as your girlfriend, I'm there to make sure she doesn't lay a hand on you." Gray had to admit, Lucy's jealous side is hot. He nodded his head with a sigh, dropping his gaze to the floor and dreading the so called "small talk".

As the two entered the guild, Mira greeted them. Gray gave a one handed wave, whilst Lucy ran over to one of her closest friends with a smile and began talking. Gray walked over to the laughing Natsu, sitting down beside him as the dragon slayer devoured the meat. "Yo." Gray greeted, to which Natsu gave a small wave, his focus clearly on eating. Cana gave a smile and returned the greeting, Wendy piping up.

"Good afternoon, Gray-san!" She said politely, and Gray smiled and ruffled her hair. He actually has grown closer to the petite dragon slayer, treated her like a little sister rather than just a friend. The four, or six, including Happy and Carla, talked and laughed, Lucy, Levy and Erza all at the bar with Mira, as Lucy was telling them about the talk with Juvia.

"It's just a small talk, because I can't have Gray busting into my apartment and tackling me to the ground over fright. It's annoying. He agreed to it, surprisingly, as long as it was small and I was there." Lucy said, twirling the straw inside the vanilla milkshake. She was just about to drink it before Gray leaned his head over her shoulder, and captured the straw in his lips.

"Oi, Gray! That's mine!" Lucy exasperated as the ice mage drank, Gray chuckling softly along with Lucy's best friends as she hit him in the head. She smiled after a while as well, as her boyfriend sat down with the girls and began telling jokes. After Gray found out they all knew about his upcoming chat with Juvia, his head dropped to the bar, and Mira gave a sympathetic smile.

From the back of the guild, the five heard a faint "Be a man!" And they all burst out laughing. Lucy took the straw in her mouth, drinking the milkshake. Soon, they were greeted by a water mage.

"Good afternoon, Juvia!" Mira greeted happily, the former nodded. Juvia turned her head to the ice mage, then bowed respectfully.

"You wanted to talk with Juvia, Gray-sama?" She asked, her ocean blue eyes gazing at the ice mage as her lips turned upwards into a smile and a familiar blush scattered her cheeks. Gray gave a nervous laugh, and before Juvia dragged him to a table, Gray grabbed Lucy's wrist, dragging her along with him.

The blonde gave a wave to her friends, who all gave sympathetic smiles and continued talking, mostly about the chat that was about to happen. Juvia didn't notice Lucy was there until the blonde sat beside her boyfriend, whom sat across from Juvia. It looked like an intervention. Well, it kinda was. Brown eyes stared into ocean blue, as ocean blue stared into navy, who stared worriedly at his girlfriend. "Gray-sama. Why is love rival here?" Juvia asked innocently, batting her eyelashes at the ice wizard.

Gray put his fists on the table, trying to be gently but coming off as annoyed. The water mage looked up, nervously and curiously, then gazed at the male once again. "I'm here, because, Lucy made me- Ouch!" Lucy punched him in the shoulder. He winced as he put a protective hand on the newly formed bruise, and shrunk under Lucy's chocolate orbs. "Uh, I mean, I'm here to tell you that I'm in love with Lucy, and I'd like for you to stop following me, and for you to stop referring Lucy as your 'love rival.'" The raven-haired mage said, not realizing everyone's eyes were focused on the three mages' conversation. Juvia opened her mouth as to speak, but quickly closed it then looked down.

"But," Lucy interveined, grabbing the depressed water wizard's hand. "I do really want to become your friend, Juvia. I hope we can put this behind us and become nakama with a strong bond! Really, I want to be your friend." Lucy said, genuinely wanting to befriend the bluenette, and a hint of determination was laced in her tone. Juvia looked up, then gently took her hands out of Lucy's grasp to wipe the threatening tears from the corners of her ocean blue eyes. She gave a small smile to Lucy, then nodded.

"And, if you don't mind," Gray spoke, "I want to be your friend too." He gave a smile that reached his ears, Juvia snapping her gaze back to him. She smiled wider, then nodded her head enthusiastically, happy to have finally made some friends in the guild. She stood up, then proudly said:

"Juvia would love to become a friend of Gray-sama, and Lucy-san! Thank you! A-And I..." Her voice became smaller. "Juvia want to be friends with everyone else, too." She looked to the entire guild, their faces all brimming with grins until they all broke out in cheers then surrounded the water mage. Everyone laughed and ordered another round of beer, and soon the guild went from eerily quiet, to lively in a statement. Everyone was joking and laughing, and Gray and Lucy managed to sneak out of the guild. It was still freezing outside, and upon noticing his girlfriend's shivers, he wrapped a muscular arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. Her cheeks were now a slight pink, matching the color of her nose, and she gave a soft smile.

As they walked into Lucy's apartment, Gray broke the comfortable silence by yawning then purposely falling on Lucy. "Oi, Gray!" She yelled, but was quickly shut up by his lips on hers. He caged her to the ground, a perverted smirk touching full pink lips that belonged to an agitated blonde, who eventually stopped glaring and fluttered her eyes close. Gray broke the kiss and they both panted, Lucy eyes now half-lidded, her pants soft and cute. Gray had to look away from the scene and cover his face before Lucy could tease him on his blush. But instead, she just crashed their lips together once again.

Gray and Lucy quickly got up, panting heavily as the lust-filled mood settled in. They both stumbled to Lucy's bed, where Lucy was pushed down on her back and Gray resumed caging her in an all out make-out session, their battle for dominance over the kiss increasing as they bore their half-lidded and clouded gazes at each other. Soon they both pulled away, not wanting to get intoxicated with the kiss, even though it would happen sooner or later. Lucy brought her forearm to her lips and looked away, Gray looking out the window, both of them having a dark red blush adorn their usually pale cheeks.

Gray soon looked to the blonde, whom was already staring at him, and gave a smirk. One that she knew would lead to heavy teasing later. Her eyes were still slightly clouded, her green tanktop was slightly scrunched up, revealing her belly button, and one arm was laid on top of her head, the other at her side. Gray drank up the blonde's appearance, licking his bottom lip then smirking as her blush grew even more dark. She slowly pulled her shirt back down, then got up from underneath him.

"Well that was..." She began, heading to the kitchen to prepare them some tea.

"The best make out session ever? I know." Gray smirked, trailing behind her then wrapping his arms around her waist. She leaned her head back to rest on his shoulder, giving a small nod that came before her melodic laugh that put Gray in a trance everytime he heard it. She turned up the stove after placing the kettle full of water onto one of the burners, then remembered why they even went to the guild after they were so tired.

"We still have a report to hand in-_ahn._" Her words were caught off by a small moan, to which her eyes widened and she covered her moth with her hands tightly. Gray was placing kisses on her neck, but stopped once he heard possibly the cutest and sexiest sound ever made. "P-Pervert...your thing is poking me.." The blonde said quietly, and the ice mage scrambled away from her, zipping up his trench coat then fake coughing into his arm once.

"W-Well, we still have that report s-so, let's go." This time he was the one placing his forearm over his lips, and waited by the door until Lucy was fully ready. The two walked to the guild, hand-n-hand per usual, accompanied by a comfortable silence.

As they entered the guild, Cana immediately piped up. "Both of your faces are beat red. What the hell did you guys sneak off to do?" She said suggestively, giving Lucy a wink, to wich the the blonde covered her cheeks into her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Canaaaa." Her muffled whines voiced, and they all began laughing. She waved a temporary good bye to her and Levy, as Team Natsu plus Romeo walked up to Makarov's office to give him the report. "Good afternoon master." Lucy said, Natsu saying the same thing except replacing the word 'master' with 'gramps.' Gray just gave a wave, and Erza nodded once. He waved to his children the motioned for them to sit down, Natsu and Gray choosing to stand.

"We defeated the wizard. She was possessing one of the students who was apparently compatible with her soul. She was rather easy to defeat, and she used the same magic as Brain. Her name was Alicia, and she used illusionary magic to make the janitor's closet into her own lab, only visible to mages." Erza explained, and Makarov nodded.

"You say she was compatible with one of the students?" Master asked, standing a top of his desk, a stoic look running over his wrinkled old features.

"Broken and wicked." Lucy murmured, her eyes staring down at her feet as she remembered the two words that hadn't left her mind until she got into her bath. Everyone's heads snapped to her, and she looked up at the master. "She said she could meld with the soul of the student because she was both wicked and broken, similar to Alicia herself. She laughed at the attributes as if they were a joke but..." Lucy trailed off, knowing she shouldn't be caring so much. Master nodded, Wendy handed him the written report, and he dismissed his children with a similar wave to his greeting.

After his nakama had left, he thought long and hard about the words that Lucy had been mumbling about, trying to find a somewhat hidden meaning. He'd have to look into that. He'll call Lucy back in and they'll both discuss it tomorrow, for now, he'll let his children rest if they so wish to.


	13. How Accurate

Sometimes, couples clash. They get into small arguments no matter how well they were doing the day before; it happens to everyone.

Yet, when I sit in my apartment, laying on my bed and facing the ceiling, I can't help but wonder if we'll be able to patch things up. I hope we can, and we probably will, but...

Maybe just apologizing and giving each other a kiss isn't going to restore the trust.

_**Earlier that day.**_

"Wait, what?" I asked, staring at Mira with a skeptical look. I temporarily took the plastic straw out of my mouth, and pushed my vanilla milkshake aside. The former model looked down, guilt and anger and sadness dancing in her gaze.

"I-I saw him with Jenny from Blue Pegasus at the park, and they were laughing and he bought her ice cream. They were talking and he, he even _blushed_." The barmaid explained, and my gaze averted to the wooden bar.

I felt my face going hot, but this time with anger. I know it's not my style to be that angry at anyone, but...

I mean, anyone would be mad if they found out their boyfriend was spotted on a date with a model, and the self-proclaimed poster girl of Blue Pegasus. Anyone would want to cry, and question, and be mad, and break things. Anyone would be feeling the same as me, right now.

"Luce! Let's go on a mission! Hey...what's wrong?" I heard my salmon-haired best friend ask, then the shuffling of stools, alerting me he has taken a seat next to me.

"It's nothing, please don't worry." I looked up, wearing a large smile. Bothering other people with my boy problems would be a burden to them, so I'll just talk to Gray later. Maybe I can take out some of my anger on this mission. I haven't used my whip for some time.

"Lucyyy, you're making a weird face. Creeeeepy." The flying blue neko beside Natsu whined, and I turned to him.

"Shut up, Cat!" I exclaimed, and Mira laughed. "What's the mission about, Natsu?" I decided to ask. I also had to start saving for next month's rent, I don't want to have to give the landlady anymore of my clothes.

"We gotta defeat a stupid dark guild on the outskirts of the town. It'll be easy, and you can save for your rent too!" The dragon slayer exclaimed, a smile that reached his ears planted on his face. "We should go soon."

"Okay." I nodded, then got up to go get Erza, whom of which was talking to Cana and Lisanna. "Hey, Erza. Wanna go on a mission with me and Natsu?" I asked, sitting down beside Lisanna and looking at the red-headed mage. She gave a nod.

"Where's Gray? I haven't seen him around. Is he going too?" She asked, and my face fell. He's probably with that Jenny girl again. "Lucy? Is something the matter?" Erza asked, worry evident on her features. I made my fake smile reappear, then shook my head from side to side.

"No no! Nothing is wrong." I felt Mira's eyes on me. "I don't know where Gray is either, but, it's a small mission so we shouldn't be gone. By the time we come back he should be back, right?" And with that the requip mage and myself walked away from the table, exchanging goodbyes with the youngest Strauss and the drunkard. We headed back to the bar, where I paid for my drank, and said goodbye to Mira. She frowned and told us to be safe.

We met with Natsu who was cheering along with Happy, the two partners clearly excited for the mission. They were waiting by the door, and once I made sure all of my keys were there, we headed out, waving goodbye to our nakama.

"So, where's the stripper?" Natsu asked, his hands resting on the back of his as we walked along the stone pathway out of the city. Erza and I shrugged.

"M-Maybe he went on a solo mission?" I suggested, wanting to quickly change the subject. Natsu scoffed.

"The ice idiot should've told us then." He said bitterly, and I gave a light chuckle.

"You shouldn't be speaking that way about your best friend." Erza scolded, glaring her chocolate orbs at the dragon slayer, who squeaked then apologized.

Suddenly, a large pink cloud appeared before us, Virgo bowing once she came into view. "Good afternoon, Princess." The maid greeted, "I've fixed your fleuve d'etoile. The magic will activate once you pick up the whip." The maid extended her shackled hands, and I gently took the whip, replacing my normal one with it. Virgo offered to take my normal whip off of my hands, which I agreed to generously.

"Ah! Thank you so much, Virgo!" I smiled, placing the whip in it's rightful spot on my belt.

The spirit bowed. "Punishment, Princess?" She asked as usual, and I sighed.

"No. You may go." and with that she disappeared, leaving behind a cloud of pink smoke which soon vanished as well. We continued walking, chatting about random things. That is, until Happy pointed something out.

"Hey, Lucy, why is Gray with that lady?" The cat lifted it's paw and pointed to the two. Ah, it was the Jenny girl again. I recognized her from the GMG. Natsu and Erza quickly followed my gaze, both of their expressions clearly going livid. My face fell the third time that day.

"The hell is that idiot doing? Ditching his team for some chick from the playboy guild." Natsu exclaimed, stomping over to the pair, Erza and trailing behind. I stayed back with Happy, deciding to listen from afar.

"Natsu, Erza? What the hell are you guys doing here?" The ice mage asked, shock and curiosity taking over his handsome features. He was clearly surprised.

"What do you mean? We were on our way to a mission, we were going to invite you, but it seems you have other plans." Erza questioned, raising an eyebrow at the model who looked as confused as the idiotic ice mage. "And why are with Jenny?"

"B-Because I-" Gray tried, Natsu cut him off.

"Maybe that's why Lucy is so down! She must've saw you with her! I told you if you ever hurt her, stripper..." And with that Natsu's fist went a flame and he began stepping dangerously close to the ice mage, whom was seemingly getting pissed with each step the dragon slayer took towards him.

Gray's eyes then locked onto mine, his annoyed expression going to one with guilt as he began running towards me. Before I knew it, Erza was in front of me instead. "Don't cry, Lucy." She said softly, and my hand went to my damp cheek. Huh, I didn't even realize. I faced the ground.

"Lucy, Luce! I can explain!" My boyfriend, (Can I even call him that?) exclaimed, trying to push away the requip mage whom was guarding me from his touch. But it was a touch, no matter how wrong, a touch that I so badly needed.

"A-Are you.." I heard my voice crack, and I cursed myself for being weak once again. "D-Do you...like her?" I asked, my voice shaky as the question came out in mearly a whisper. His eyes widened, and he finally managed to get passed the strongest female wizard, and grabbed my shoulders.

"No! I don't! I like you, I love you!" I held in my sobs, my shoulders shaking from the cries and him. "Lucy, you gotta believe me! Really, I was just asking her for advice!" I heard Natsu questioning the model in the background. "Lucy? Luce, look at me." The ice mage said, a commanding voice taking over his previous gentle one. I slowly looked up, anger and sadness and confusion all playing in my mind and on my expression.

"What?" I said sourly, and he looked taken aback. "Why would you need to ask a model from another guild for advice? You know how bad this looks, how bad this feels?!" I yelled, then pushed his hands off of my shoulders and began running down the stone path, my one destination being my apartment. I heard shouts of protest behind me, but I wouldn't stop, not until I reached my humble abode and locked the door and windows, not until I felt my feet ready to give out.

I reached my small apartment, kicking off my heels as my blistering feet could breathe, and I dragged myself to my bed. I turned off all of my lights, and just decided to spend the rest of the day wallowing in self-pity and angst. Shrouded by the darkness and the quiet. I heard multiple knocks at my door, but didn't get up, and eventually, they stopped. Guessing it was my teammates.

I gave a sigh then closed my eyes, this time well-aware of the fact that tears were running down my cheeks, and the two words were coming back to my mind to haunt me. Heh, maybe that old lady was right. Maybe the love of my life was being stolen from me. And I couldn't do anything to stop it.

Twisted and broken, huh? How accurate.

* * *

**Bye bye, fluffiness.**

**-Rana.**


	14. You Frickin' Idiot

Let's just say, what Lucy was doing was not the healthiest thing.

So she decided to go on a run, and hopefully burn off all of the calories. Eating chocolate and instant ramen in your room for two days straight is just the beginning of a soon-obese life. And that is why, the blonde put on her black botty shorts, a pink tanktop, and a pink sweater that was 25% zipped up. She pulled my hair up into a small ponytail, and exited her messy apartment.

You know it's not good when the filth in your apartment is equivalent to the filth in Natsu's little hut.

She placed little star headphones into her ears, placed her portable magic music player into her pocket, then began jogging up her street. The mage was just planning to go to the guild and back, but maybe she could take it further.

Anything to forget, anything.

Hey, maybe she could go guy hunting? Find the perfect one? But...Gray was the perfect one, _is_ the perfect one.

Wow, Lucy. So much for forgetting.

She sighed audibly, her eyes closed as the music pumped into her ears and her pace quickened. She jumped onto the curb that divided the river from her street, ignoring the usual warnings from the sailors as she dashed across it, hopping down again so she didn't hit a pole.

And soon she was at the guild, hands on her knees and panting roughly. She had small beads of sweat inching off her forehead, which she quickly wiped away as she entered the large guild hall.

"Morning Lucy!" Everyone called as she entered, and she couldn't help but think as she waved and greeted them back;_ Wow, this is so different from before. I guess standing up for myself made a huge difference._

_And so did Gray..._

_Shut up, Lucy! Get your head together!_

She snapped out of her thoughts and averted her attention to the strawberry smoothie that was slid in front of her as she sat at her usual place at the bar, adjusting herself on the barstool so she was comfortable.

"I can tell you've just been on a run. Here, it's on me." Mira smiled, and Lucy gave a thankful smile back.

"Thank you so much. You don't know how much I was grieving after I found out I forgot my water bottle at home. But, how did you know? Am I sweating?" The blonde checked herself over, making sure she didn't look disgusting with pit stains or anything else.

"No, but your chest is." And with that, the blonde's eyes widened as she looked down at her cleavage. Glistening droplets of water were scattered, and was her tank top really _that_ revealing? Mira smiled, then winked as she pointed behind the other mage. Lucy turned around hastily, eyes widening at the sight of all of the blushing males, some even with hearts in their eyes.

Did she just accidentally given every guy in the guild some eye candy?

With a sigh, she zipped up her zipper all the way, and turned to stare in awe at all the boos she got. "Most of you have wives or girlfriends!" And with that, they all turned away, acting as if nothing ever happened. Lucy huffed then turned back around, smiling slightly once faced with a laughing Mira.

"So will Team Natsu be going on a mission?" The barmaid asked, wiping down a wooden cup with her usual cheerful smile.

"I wonder..." Lucy said quietly, stirring her straw around the pink smoothie as her cheek rested in her palm. "Natsu, Erza, and I were on our way out of the town, but we ran into Gray and the other model girl." Lucy didn't feel like saying her name. Mira's smile quickly turned to a frown. "They seemed to be really enjoying themselves, so I didn't really say anything. But, then again, I didn't really have to. Natsu was already after Gray by the time I had a chance to blink."

"Did Gray saying anything to you?" Mira stopped her continuous ministrations and gave her full attention to her blonde friend.

"He said it wasn't what it looked like, but don't they all? Natsu and Erza looked really scary though, and I felt bad for Gray. But I couldn't do anything, not when it felt like my hearts had been shattered into a million pieces. So, I ran. And I've been eating out my depression in my room for the past two days." Lucy explained, her gaze never leaving the glass cup filled to the middle with the sweet dark pink smoothie.

"And I guess that's why you went for a run." Lucy nodded, and the two stayed in silence for a while. That is, until Natsu came. The guild greeted him the same as they greeted everyone else, and it seemed from the shouts of 'hello' that Erza had also came.

But when Lucy turned around, something shocked her to no end.

A picture was brought to her face, actually, multiple pictures were brought up to her. And she studied them silently.

Two of her sleeping.

Three of her walking Plue.

Five of her getting out of the shower. Creepy..

And one of her kissing Gray atop her bed.

"W-What's this?" Lucy asked, taking the photographs from the dragon slayer's hands, her own shaking nervously. When she looked up, she saw Natsu's fist aflame, and Erza baring her sword. They had a faraway look in their eyes, one that was unfamiliar.

"You have a stalker, Lucy. We found these pictures outside the guild doors." A male said, emerging behind the two others. Lucy felt her heart begin beating faster, and faster. Her voice choking.

"G-...Gray?"

There he stood, his eyes full of sadness, guilt, and another emotion the celestial mage wasn't familiar with. His shirt was off, (what else is new) and the only thing clad on his chest was his silver cross necklace, one that Lucy use to kiss every single night he slept over, and he would love it.

She averted her eyes to the counter, but was forcefully made to look up. Said ice mage grabbed the other's chin, leaning down with his free hand stored in his pocket and his navy gaze on her. He stared at her, and finally, she recognized the other look in his eyes.

It was anger.

"Look at me." Gray ordered, and Lucy's eyes became teary. She did not want to, she did not want to! To look into the eyes of her beloved, you would think it would be a dream come true. But instead, it just filled her heart with more pain. She grabbed his wrist, and pushed him off of her. "Luce." He said, his tone low.

"I-I don't want to! Leave me alone!" She went to stand up, but was pushed to the nearest wall and caged in. Chocolate orbs stared into navy, the blonde displaying her own hint of anger, sadness, and a tiny bit of love. He almost flinched under her broken gaze, _almost_.

"Give me some time to explain! I need you to understand that what you thought we were doing-was wrong! She was just helping me with something!" He yelled, trying his hardest to reason with the stellar spirit mage, who was now letting the tears fall silently.

"Then what the hell were you doing, with another girl, in a secluded spot, alone?!" By now the entire guild was fixated on the heated argument, no one daring to try and break them up.

"I just needed a girl's opinion on something! That's it!" Gray shouted, and that just infuriated Lucy more.

"You act as if there are no girls in this guild? I can count at least twenty right now!" Lucy shouted back, and Gray increased his grip on her wrists, which he held above her head. Lucy winced, but tried her hardest not to show it.

"I know all of you girls! You're all close friends, you would just blab off to each other!" Gray retorted inching his face closer. Lucy wanted to go home, and be able to sob loudly in peace. Won't he just let her?

"Then what the hell was so important that you had to sneak off with a girl from another guild?!" She asked, anger and pain and betrayal all laced in her tone. It was so strong that it made the others around the pair wince, but still nobody dared to utter a sound.

"I was deciding on a present for you! Our anniversary present! That's what I needed help with;and if I asked any of these girls, they would have ran off and told you! You all know you would!" Gray snapped his head around to face the females of Fairy Tail, who all looked down sheepishly.

"I would never hurt you intentionally Luce, you gotta believe me. I love you, so much! I need you in my life or I'll just feel empty. You weren't the only one cooped up in your room. Lucy please.." Gray pleaded, hurt and anxiousness clear in his gaze. He let go of his girlfriend's wrist's, then proceeded to back away from her. But he didn't get that far.

Lucy pulled him by his necklace gently towards herself, a hand on his chest and her damp cheeks inches away from his. She tilted her head down, her eyes cloudy with a slight mist, and she uttered eleven words that made Gray feel like the luckiest man on the planet.

"I forgive you. I love you, Gray Fullbuster. You frickin' idiot." She gave a large smile then collided her lips with his, and he quickly grabbed a hold of her waist to bring her even closer. Gagging noises were heard from half of the males, the others giving wolf whistles. The girls were all laughing and 'awwwww-ing', While Natsu, Mira, and Erza just smiled hopelessly.

"Get a room!" Natsu yelled, and the guild erupted in laughter, Lucy and Gray joining them.


	15. GrayLu Author Note!

**Okay so a quick author's note.**

**A close friend of mine, Nora, has informed me that a poll is going on about "Who should be paired up with Gray Fullbuster?"**

**Lucy is only 30 votes behind of Juvia, who is in lead of the rankings.**

**Let's show them our GrayLu spirit and vote for Lucy!**

**There's a large link in my description on my page!**

**Gooooooo GrayLu!**

**-Rana.**


End file.
